


Hazed

by elsweyrfondue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon-Typical Violence, Fraternities & Sororities, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsweyrfondue/pseuds/elsweyrfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, freshmen at Kansas U, is persuaded to rush at his brother Gabriel's insistence. His whole family is expecting him to pledge to Lambda Chi, the best fraternity on campus, and he intends to. At least until he sees the president of Kappa Tau.</p><p>(Inspired from Greek, the ABC family show, though is quite different from it.)</p><p>Rating may change in later chapters.</p><p>*Also, even though the title is Hazed, there isn't any of that terrible shit that's in the news about hazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel's big first day

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a lot written of this already, about 20k words, and plan to post them. I got stuck though so I thought I'd just start posting it even though I wasn't yet done. Expect more soon! Thank you for reading and please kudos if you like this.

Castiel sure as hell wasn't ready to go to college, but since he spent the last 3 months preparing, he figured his parents would be upset if he expressed his anxiety. So he brought his brother Gabriel.

The drive was only a couple hours but it felt like forever sitting in the backseat with his inappropriate, candy loving sibling. When they reached the “Welcome To Topeka” sign he was ready to jump out of the taxi cab. 

“What’s wrong bro? Too far away from home now? Lil' bird fly too far from the nest?” Gabriel asked, taunting halfheartedly when he noticed his brother’s worried expression.

“Well yes, but that is not a bad thing Gabriel.” Castiel returned. “This is what I've wanted for awhile now, its just...” he added trailing off to stare down at the messenger bag in his lap.

“Scary? Yeah, well it will be fine. And you can call me anytime.” Gabriel reassured.

Their eyes wandered to outside the windows where the campus was up ahead. Castiel sighed shakily as he took in the brick buildings and green grass that enfolded around them. There were groups of people on the lawns talking and hanging out, all smiles and giggles. He turned back to his brother to find Gabriel eying some sorority girls shrieking as they found and hugged their sisters.

“You can also invite me over anytime.” he smirked at Castiel.

Castiel scoffed and leaned forward to tell the cab driver to stop at the dorm room building up ahead. He had memorized the layout of the grounds over the summer, determined not to be one of those students who had no idea where to go. While reaching for his wallet, his brother whistled to the two ladies heading into a white building with Greek letters nailed into it. 

“Heeeey ladies!” he sang to them. They turned around looking for the source of noise. When they saw Gabriel they rolled their eyes before turning back.

“Are you done?” Castiel asked annoyed before handing the money over and stepping out of the cab. He lifted the trunk and grabbed his two suitcases. Gabriel hopped out and grabbed one of them.

“So are you going to leave in the morning because I can arrange for a town car to pick you up or...? Castiel inquired.

“Always so eager Cassy!” Gabriel responded.

“I told you that is not my name.”

“Look, I just wanted to check out what I was missing” he explained, eyes catching on another girl passing by. “And who they are missing.” 

“Just don't bring them back to my room.” Castiel insisted. “I love that you're here, but the sooner my room is set up and you're back home is the sooner I can go to class and do normal college activities.”

Gabriel raised his palms and stared at him with innocent eyes. “Oh no, I wouldn't want to interrupt your nerd duties of straying far from social events.”

“I never said I would do that.” he stated.

“You've got to be kidding me. You? You're actually thinking of talking to people? Going to parties?” 

“Don't say it like that. I'm not that socially incapable. I've been to parties; I just didn't find them very interesting.” Castiel replied as he slammed the trunk of the car and gave the driver a wave. They started toward the dorm building as the taxi drove off down the street.

“There has to be a party tonight! You have to come! You can meet people and maybe find some members of Lambda Chi Alpha! Dad really wants you to pledge to them. My times there were the best!” Gabriel exclaimed, waving his hands around at 'the best'. 

“A fraternity? I don't know about that. They just sound like they would get in the way of my studies.”

“You want a college experience, that's the best way to do it. Besides, if you get accepted, your brothers can help you out with school and give you advice. My brothers taught me so much when I was here. There was this girl Kali, and they helped set me up with her. At first I thought she was pretty crazy when we talked but then when I got her in bed, she was an animal dude! It was-”

“Gabriel! Please stop talking.”

Gabriel laughed and they walked up the short stairs up to the door. Castiel pushed through the glass door that led to a chilly hallway compared to the intense heat of summer. The place was nice with pictures of the buildings on campus and which company built them. The white walls led them to a stairway heading up. He knew he was staying on the third floor and ascended them with Gabriel in tow. 

“You should seriously think about it. They are a great thing even if you are a bit of a loner. It would be great if you actually had fun instead of huddling over your textbooks all year.” Gabriel remarked.

Castiel was silent as he rounded the top of the stairs to go up once more a flight. 

“Cas?” Gabriel asks as they reach the third floor.

Castiel sighs before turning around to look at his brother promising, “I'll think about it Gabe.”

Gabriel smirks and Castiel turns around heading into a hallway with doors on each side of them. 

“So which room are you?” asked Gabriel.

“Three-oh-eight.” Cas sang as he counted the numbers on the passing door until he found the one.

 

Gripping the strap on the satchel around his shoulder, before hesitantly knocking on the door, Cas inhaled deeply. He pushed the door open and exhaled when he saw a completely normal looking guy unpacking the boxes laid out on the bed behind him. Cas had been worried he'd have some weird ass roommate and it was one of his greatest fears. A small smile fell on his lips when the kid turned around. He has short blond, tousled hair and wide sea green eyes.

“Adam Milligan.” the boy smiled as he extended out his hand for Castiel.

“Castiel Novak. This is my brother Gabriel.” Cas shook his hand and introduced his brother.

“You alumni?” Adam asked Gabriel. 

Gabriel smirked and said, “Class of 2012 bitches!”

Cas rolled his eyes and went to the empty bed. 

“Is that bed okay? I took this one but if you want it, I can switch.” Adam asked Castiel.

“No, this is fine.” Cas smiled a little over his shoulder. The bed was small single in the corner of the room. There was a wooden desk and bedside table. He started putting his clothes away in the closet as Gabriel got up on the desk and sat cross-legged. He pulled out a sucker and watched Adam putting his own stuff away.

“You a freshman?” Gabriel asked Adam. He spared a glance over his shoulder and snorted.

“I thought it would be obvious.” 

“Oh, I suppose it is. Your eyes are very wide. And you’re in a dorm for freshmen,” he laughed.

“Sorry for my brother. Don’t let him get to you; he’s only staying the night.” Cas said to Adam. Adam smiled slightly and began putting pictures on his desk.

“Well, don’t let Castiel bring you down too much, Adam. He can be such a bore sometimes.” Gabriel said and looked to his left to glare at Cas. Cas turned his head and stuck his tongue out. Adam watched amused. 

“Is this some sort of sibling rivalry thing?” Adam asked.

Gabriel turned his attention back to Adam. “Oh, yeah. We’re dicks to each other, but deep down, we really love each other.”

Cas rolled his eyes and hung up a white button-up. “I take it you don’t have siblings, Adam?” 

“Nah, just a mom. She was really worried about me coming here actually. It took a long time to convince her it was okay.”

“Our entire family has enrolled here at this college, it would be crazy for me not to,” Cas told him. 

After Cas put all his clothes away, Adam asked a question.

“Hey.” He was hesitant, playing with his bracelet. “Are you rushing tonight?” Cas furrowed his brow.

“For a fraternity? I didn’t… plan… on it.” He looked to his brother, who was eyeing him suspiciously. “I mean, I was thinking about it, but I don’t really know.”

Adam smiled nervously. “You really should! I need someone to go with, and I don’t know anyone here.”

“Yeah, come on brother. Why don’t you?” Gabriel said behind him. 

“Please?” Adam pleaded. 

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” Cas said defeated.

Adam’s smile got bigger and he laughed. “Thanks man!” 

Gabriel hopped down from the desk and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. 

“You’re going to have so much, fun brother.” He whispered in his ear ominously.

~~~~~~

After a good lunch with Gabriel, and some exploring the campus, the night was coming upon them. It was around five p.m. when they got back to the dorm to meet up with Adam. He looked nervous, and had been pacing the room.

"Oh, good! I thought you weren’t going to come." He sighed. Cas smiled to reassure him. He knew his family wanted him to pledge to Lambda Chi, but Cas wasn’t even sure he wanted to pledge at all. But if it’d make his brother and new roommate happy, he decided he could at least check them out.

"Are you hanging with us the whole night, Gabe?" Cas asked.

"No offense, but I have better things to do than hang out with some freshmen. I’ll just hang until I find something or someone more interesting."

And out they went.

~~~~~~~~

The first house they went to screamed athletics, and while Cas was fit, he wasn’t that coordinated. Some older brothers tried to coax them to stay for a while, but Gabriel saved them and got them out of the house. He leant up to his brother for a second time that day to whisper into Cas’ ear.

"That was the house Luke joined." And it was all Gabriel had to say to make him shiver. Now he understood why the house made him so uneasy.

The next house they had to go to was Lambda Chi. Despite the large weight the house and name carried in Castiel’s mind, he was incredibly curious what it was like. The way his siblings would go on and on about their amazing times in it made his heart beat faster as they made their way up the perfectly mowed lawn.

Light instrumental music was playing quietly and people were mingling around, much like the last house but everything seemed more refined. The men had shaved and weren’t wearing snapbacks or bad cologne. A few minutes after they had entered, they heard a man addressing them from their left.

"Gabriel Novak, what a surprise! Oh, and this must be Castiel! I was hoping you would rush." The upperclassman beamed as he came up to them and shook their hands. "I’m Zach, the president of Lambda Chi this year. I am just so excited to have another Novak in these walls again. How long has it been? Three long years, Gabe?" His smile never touched his eyes.

"Yeah, three years exactly. I can’t believe you’re president now. Congratulations little brother," Gabriel said. Zach laughed.

"I haven’t been your little brother since I was a freshman as frightened as these two." He gestured to the two awkward men. Gabriel nodded with a smirk.

"Hey, Cas. Why don’t you let Zach show you around? I want to check this place out." Cas nodded to his brother as he left and turned to Zach.

"This is my roommate, Adam."

"Pleasure." Though he seemed he meant the opposite.

"So, Cas. What other frat houses have you checked out?" Zach asks as they walk through the crowd.

"Only Sigma Nu." And for some reason that made Zach laugh again. He seemed perpetually amused. Like everything was entertaining.

"Sigma Nu would be the last choice for you." He said when he stopped laughing. "You succeed in the academic areas, like your brother Michael."

Castiel stopped him. “How do you know that?”

"You’re a Novak. Everyone at Lambda Chi knows about the Novak’s. Besides, Michael talks about you often when he visits." Cas nods and looks behind to see Adam uncomfortably eating pretzels at the snack table.

"I just don’t see why you’d need to visit another frat when this one is perfect for you."

While Castiel loved how well the Lambda Chi’s did on their tests, something about this Zach guy made him twitch. He wanted to get out from under his stare.

"Thank you, Zach. If I do pledge, it will be to Lambda Chi, but I don’t believe this is the place for my friend. I promised him I’d come with him, so I think were going to check out more houses." Zach hummed and nodded.

"Once you’re done, please come back. I’ll inform Gabriel of where you are." Zach said and turned around, quite pleased the interaction went as well as it did. Cas got Adam and the two of them left and continued down the campus.

The next house they came upon was called Kappa Tau. The lawn was overgrown and there were lawn ornaments and chairs scattered around them. There were three other guys ahead of them, somehow even more scared looking than them, almost comically so.

They opened the door slowly and it creaked on the hinges. The entire house was dark, except for a light twenty feet ahead of them spotlighting something on the ground. Cas and Adam followed slowly behind the three guys. As they got closer to whatever it was on the ground, the more Cas’ stomach churned. A boy from the group screamed, ran past them, and out the door. Castiel pushed past a boy to see a bloody corpse on the ground, and while at first sight looks somewhat legit, is completely fake. All you have to do is look for a second more and you’d see the plastic arms.

"It’s fake." He said to the other guys. They all nodded slowly and seemed to relax perceptively-until a grating noise coming from the hall to their left stopped them and they tensed again. A large hulking figure appeared dragging an axe behind him.

"LEAVE NOW OR DIE!" The huge man said, his face obscured in the darkness. The two other boys ran away faster than their friend before. Castiel, while taken aback, was sort of amused. Was this part of the pledging? Adam wanted to laugh; either at the silliness of this all, or out of nervousness. They stood for a minute, staring back at the silent, black shadow.

"Ash! We’ve got brave ones!" The shadow now yelled to someone in a normal voice. Cas and Adam shot each other glance in the dark. An older student with a shaved side haircut came out. He looked bored, and staring down at his phone, his face illuminated from the screen.

"Wow, congrats. You’ve made it." He said monotonously and sarcastically. He looked up at the two. "No, I actually mean it. There was only a couple other biters tonight. I thought Dean was gonna be pissed." Cas and Adam raised their eyebrows and looked confused.

"Well, have fun." He said and walked toward the doors behind him. When he opened the doors, bright lights shone on their faces and loud music filled their ears. People were dancing and grinding in the backyard, boys and girls alike. There was alcohol everywhere, and Cas knew this was against the rules; especially during rush week. Still he followed Adam when his feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Awh, look at their precious faces." He heard Ash say, but he sounded so far away. As they walked through the crowd, he eventually lost Adam. He didn’t know it until he wound up at the bar and a man was staring at him with a question on his face and were his lips moving? Do you want a beer? Do you want a beer? He broke out of his stupor and shook his head.

"DO YOU WANT A BEER?" The man yelled over the music. How did he not hear him before? He mouthed ‘no’ and walked away from the crowd where he could look for Adam. He didn’t even know why he stepped into the party in the first place. He needed to head back to Lambda Chi or the night would be over soon. He searched the crowd. He saw a waterslide with women in bikinis laughing while going down it. He saw over eight couples making out. He saw a man in a large lion mascot costume. But he never saw Adam. ‘Godamnit.’

And then he saw the most handsome man he’d ever seen. And he was doing the grossest thing he had ever seen. The man took off the snorkel that beer had just been flowing through, threw it to the ground and yelled into the sky, along with cheers surrounding him. Castiel stared and a smile was forming on his face. The man drank in the praise and smiled so brightly. He started to leave the circle that had formed around him and walked toward Castiel. Cas was still smiling unknowingly when the man looked him in the eye and smiled back at him. He was very far away. Cas blinked and ducked his head, the smile dropping from his face, only to be replaced by a tiny smile and a deep blush. He looked up again after a moment but the man wasn’t there.

A mumbled voice suddenly next to him made him jump. It was the lion mascot.

"What? I can’t hear you in the lions head." Cas told him. When the man took it off, he was surprised to see his own brother, Gabriel, in the suit.

"What the hell? Gabriel?!"

"It’s a long story. Why don’t I tell you later?"

"No, it seems like a good story for now. You are NOT leaving here without telling me, Gabriel."

"Alright, when we get back to your dorm, I’ll tell you."

"I just need to find Adam first."

"I don’t think you’ll be able to find him."

"I can’t just leave him here."

"He can do what he wants Mother Castiel." 

Cas sighed and they were silent for a moment while watching the crowd. He spotted the man again. He was up by the house, leaning against a wall, flirting with a girl. He looked up at Castiel, and stared right back at him.

"What were you trying to say? Before you took off the head, I mean." Cas asked while still keeping eye contact with the stranger.

"Oh. That man that you’re having a staring contest with right now is Dean Winchester. He’s the president of this fraternity.

And that was the moment, for the first time in his entire life, when Castiel didn’t know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes a decision.

He needed to get out of here. Out of the party, before he made any bad decisions. His feet moved fast through the crowd. Gabriel followed, running after him. 

“Cas!” he yelled and some looked towards them. Cas ignored Dean’s glare and walked through the doors, and left the party.

Gabriel, almost gone too, was stopped by Dean. 

“Who is that, Gabe?” Dean asked amused. Gabriel wanted to push him off, eager to follow his brother and figure out what’s wrong. Dean’s and rested on his chest. 

“He’s my brother, Castiel. He’s rushing, and is now, apparently done.”

Dean’s hand fell and he hummed, appearing thoughtful. Gabriel left him behind and chased after his brother in the lion costume- somewhat hindered. 

“Hey! Bring back the costume before you leave!” Dean shouted after him as Gabe ran through the house.

~~~~~~~~

Cas stopped running a little away from the house and looked back to see his brother waddling towards him fast, the lion’s head being held in one arm. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Gabriel asked when he got closer to him. Cas sighed.

“I didn’t want to be stuck at that party anymore.” He shrugged.

“So you just practically sprint out of there? Did Dean make you uncomfortable? I told him he appeared threatening sometimes. He’s completely harmless.”

“I didn’t run, I just left.”

“Nah, you darted straight out. Whatever, I have to tell you a story. Let’s head back to the dorm.” Gabriel said as he draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. Cas stiffened and pushed him away.

“Ugh! God, the costume stinks!”

Gabe shrugged. “You get used to it.”

~~~~~~~~

Back at the dorm, Gabe had taken off the lion costume and was sitting down, leaning against Cas’ bed. Cas lay on top of the bed. Adam wasn’t back yet.

“I was officially a brother of Lambda Chi.” Gabriel said, breaking the silence. “As far as anyone knew, I was completely loyal to them.” This perked Cas’ interest, and he flipped on his stomach to look at Gabe.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel sighed and looked at his brother.

“Kappa Tau: they’re paired with the hottest sorority, throw amazing parties, and they were just my type. Well, I’d already belonged to Lambda Chi, but I worked out a deal with the president of Kappa Tau my sophomore year. If I was their mascot, I could attend their parties; get privilege to certain things other unpledged didn’t get. It was fine brother. Nothing bad happened.” 

Cas laughed a little. “Jesus, Gabriel.” A big smile formed on Gabriel’s face. Cas’ eyebrows furrowed and there was a question on his face. Gabriel shook his head.

“Tonight was just old time’s sake.”

They talked and laughed until Adam stumbled in. He had this big, dumb grin on his face.

“Hey man… men…” He said and dropped to his bed. “Dude, Cas. That president of that one frat…”

“Dean?” Cas asked a little too fast and Gabe looked at him with amused eyes. “What?” Cas asked. Gabe shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Adam. Adam shook his head.

“No, um, his name was Zach. He brought me three, four? No, six drinks. I think.” Adam lay down and turned off his light. 

“Scoot over.” Gabe got up and told Cas.

“This obviously isn’t going to work.” Cas tells his brother. 

“Just scoot.”

Cas turned on his side so he’s pressed against the wall. Gabriel slides in and turns on his side, their backs touching. He turns out the lamp. 

“What’s Lambda Chi like?” Cas whispered.

“To be honest with you, it’s probably the best frat here, especially when you want to be neurologist. You will always have the best this school offers.”

“What made you like Kappa Tau, really?”

There was silence. Then Gabriel said, “Brotherhood, 100% real brotherhood. It was almost as good as the real thing.” He nudged his foot at Cas. They chuckled and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cas awoke, he was sprawled out on his bed. He jerked up and looked for Gabriel. He found the lion mascot on his desk. He didn’t see Adam, but soon heard moaning from the bathroom. ‘Great.’ He turned toward the costume. There was a note on it.

It was good seeing you, brother. You know whatever you choose; I’ve got your back. Unless it’s Sigma Nu. Ha-ha. Also, sort of hoping you could return this to Kappa Tau for me. I love you. –Gabriel.

P.S. Seriously not Sigma Nu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the light of day, the house looked somehow worse. The white paint was peeling and the windows were dirty. He grimaced when he walked through the grass, towards the door. It was 11 am and there was no sign of life when he knocked one, two, three times. After three minutes of waiting, he tried the handle. It opened to a dim hallway. He walked right, to a living room. There were around eight people in the whole room, all unconscious, and all lying in uncomfortable looking positions. 

“Hello?” Cas asked. He looked down at the guy closest to him, who was lying on his stomach on the floor. He bent down and nudged his shoulder. “Wake up. Come on.” He pushed a little harder and the man moved. He opened his brown eyes and blinked up at Castiel.

“What?” He groggily asked.

“I have to return this.” Cas said and hefted up the costume in his lap.

“Upstairs.” And then he was asleep again, head clunking to the floor. Cas sighed and stood up. He turned around and searched for stairs. He found some in the previous hallway. They creaked under his weight.

The first door he found opened had a light coming through the opening. He knocked and came face to face with a shirtless Dean Winchester. When Dean saw Cas’ face, a bright smile came over his face. 

“Castiel, right?”

“Yeah, um…” Cas said and looked down at the costume in his arms. Dean glanced down and laughed. 

“Oh, good. I thought I’d have to kick your brother’s ass the next time I saw him.” Cas smiled and it over to Dean. Dean stepped back into his room and gestured for Cas to follow. Cas stepped in, somewhat hesitant.

“I didn’t know who to give it to. All the people downstairs are unconscious.”

“Fuckin’ lightweights.”

There was a pause as Dean put the costume down.

“So, Castiel; can I call you Cas?” Cas nodded. “I heard you were rushing. Have you decided anything?” Dean asked as he sat down on the bed. Castiel glanced at the cute way his stomach folded.

“Well, my whole family’s Lambda Chi. I mean most of them. My parents really want me to pledge Lambda Chi. Plus, they’re the best academically-“

“But what do you want?” Dean cut him off.

“I guess that’s what I was trying to figure out last night.”

Dean stood up. “You should choose Kappa Tau.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Come on. We need someone like you; someone who’s up before noon. I bet you’re really smart, too.” Dean’s eyes were shining and it was nearly impossible to say no to his hopeful face.

“Yeah, I’ll be the only person holding Kappa Tau up while everyone else is wasted.”

“Hey, you don’t even know how good our parties are! You ran out before you could find out.” Dean laughed.

Cas blushed at the memory of last night, “I’m not a big party person.”

“Yeah, one could guess. You know, I like you. You remind me of Spock, Cas.”

Cas gave him a confused look.

“Spock? You don’t know Spock? From Star Trek?” Dean asked as he got closer to Cas.

“I mean I’ve heard of Star Trek. I just haven’t watched it. Besides, I am not Spock. I’m not an alien.”

“He’s half alien; half Vulcan.” 

Cas squinted.

“If you pledge, we can marathon Star Trek. Teach you a few things.” Dean said.

“Ooh, tempting.” 

Dean scoffed. “Man, you’re an ass. Never mind. We’ve got enough dicks around here anyway.”

“Well I think you should considering you are a fraternity.” Cas retorted.

Dean bit his lip and looked like he was trying not to laugh. His mouth betrayed him and a smile broke out on his face. 

“Fuck man, you’re funny. Think about pledging, ok?”

“Alright.” Dean and Cas smiled at each other. “I got to go to my first class.” Cas said and tilted his head toward the open door. Dean nodded with bright green eyes.

“Good luck.” Dean said as Cas turned around. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.” 

The true hope Dean’s voice held in the last sentence put a smile on Cas’ face as he walked down the stairs and out of the house.

~~~~~~~~

His first class was psychology. It went very well as Cas loved the brain and everything about it. To interest the students, they were talking about the effects of alcohol and drugs on the brain. Cas thought of Dean and his parties. Now, Cas wasn’t some 18 year old who’d never even tasted alcohol. Hell, he wasn’t even like most other people with drinking. He used to drink so much, people would bet how many more shots he could do. He seemed to have an iron liver. That lasted for about four months until his parents caught him. Alcohol had never done much for him, either. Besides gain fans and lose a couple friends. 

Now, a year later, he was sober and in college. Now, a seriously hot guy was telling him to join a frat known for its excessive drinking. He wasn’t an alcoholic, but he still didn’t want to taste it again, for fear he might start drinking like before again. 

After class he went to get a coffee at a café on campus. While waiting for the barista, a voice came from behind him.

“Castiel, we missed you last night.” He turned around to find Zach. ‘Oh, fuck.’ Cas thought. ‘I was supposed to meet up with him.’

“Zach, I’m sorry. I got caught up in something.”

“Yes, college can be very exciting and distracting. I understand.” Zach nodded. “How about we talk over a coffee?”

“Alright.” Cas smiles.

Once they get their coffees, they sit down at a little table in the sunlight. 

“I assume Gabriel got home okay?”

“Yeah, he just texted me a little while ago.”

Zach hummed and sipped his cup.

“We love legacies, Castiel.” Zach said. “We would to have you as our pledge, but I need to know if I am wasting my time.”

A serious look came over Cas’ face and he shook his head. 

“I hope you aren’t straying towards tempting things such as partying and drinking with the Kappa Tau’s like your brother Gabriel.” The way he said his brother’s name, like it was venom he had to spit out of his mouth, made him flinch. “Where exactly did you get caught up last night? Was it Kappa Tau?” Cas frowned.

“How did you know that about my brother?”

Zach chuckled. “Please. You think I wouldn’t know what my big brother was doing when he wasn’t in his classes or in his room. That isn’t what matters now. What matters is ‘will you make the same self-destructive decisions your brother did?’”

Cas felt his fist clench under the table. ‘No. I told myself, no fights in college.’ Cas looked down at the table, and when he didn’t say anything, Zach got up and said. “You have to pledge by tonight. Don’t make the wrong decision.” Then he was gone.

‘I don’t see how being forced to choose your frat is the right decision.’ Cas thought. ‘Why was everyone being so dramatic about this anyway?’

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, around five pm, he found Adam in their dorm. He was on his laptop when he looked up to see Cas.

Cas nodded at him and pulled out his own laptop, and sat down on his bed. He had three messages. One was from his cousin, Anna, who was in the sorority Zeta Theta Pi. One from Michael, telling him that he should let Lambda Chi know he wants to pledge by tonight. ‘How did he even know what day I was supposed to tell them is?’ 

Then there was a video from an unknown sender. He clicked and saw his brother, presumably from this morning, from the bright light. He sat up straighter, confused. A man came up to him. He couldn’t tell where they were on campus. The person filming must have been thirty feet away from them. When they zoomed in, Cas recognized the other man as Zach. They appeared to be arguing; about what, Cas was unsure. The video had no audio.

The argument was getting visibly more heated, and then Zach pushed Gabriel. He was substantially taller than Gabriel. Gabe pushed back and a wave of anger spread on Zach’s face. Zach pulled his arm back and threw his fist into Gabriel’s face.

“What the fuck?” Cas said out loud. Adam looked over.

“What?” He asked as he came over to Cas. They both watched as Gabe failed to throw a punch, and Zach grabbed his arm, bending it against his back. Gabriel, now facing the camera, twisted and tried to break free. Zach was saying something in his ear angrily as Gabriel’s face contorted.

Zach threw Gabe to the ground, his nose dripping blood, and walked away. The camera man walked towards Gabe. Now noticing the man, Gabriel sat up and looked at the camera. With wide eyes and one hand held to his nose, he flipped the man off. Then the video cut off.

“What the hell was that?” Adam asked.

“That was Zach, president of Lambda Chi, beating the shit out of my brother.” Cas said while looking through his phone.

“Lambda Chi?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, the really shitty fraternity, that I am absolutely not joining.” Cas said as his phone rang near his ear, waiting for Gabe to pick up.

“Uh… Cas?” Adam said. Gabe wasn’t answering, so Cas tried again. 

“Yeah?” Cas asked, looking up to Adam’s eyes.

“I kinda pledged to Lambda Chi…”

The only sound between them was the ringtone droning on.

“What?”

“This afternoon, I pledged to them. I couldn’t believe they even wanted me, with my shit grades you know?”

Cas shook his head and hung up his phone.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Cas said and pocketed his phone. He grabbed his dorm keys and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked.

“To find Zach.” Cas said as he opened the door and left.

“Don’t do something stupid!” Adam yelled. Then under his breath as shut the door, “You’re going to do something stupid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found him in his room. He had the biggest room, all by himself. A confused looking guy told him where he would be. Cas walked up the dark wooden stairs and went inside without knocking. Zach looked up, startled, and Cas reveled in that look. 

"Oh! Castiel, are you here to-" 

"Shut your mouth, Zach, for the love of god." 

Zach's eyes flashed anger for a second, but then amusement wiped it away. 

"What's your problem Castiel? I must say, this is very rude. Though I do suppose you are Gabriel's brother."

Cas' fist clenched at his side. Zach noticed.

"Oh, Cassy. I wouldn't do that."

"Why... why did you beat up Gabriel, and then still expect me to pledge to you? Why were you so shitty to me if you wanted me to join you?"

"Well I think it's pretty clear that I don't want you to join. I am president though, and I have duties I have to perform. Getting you to join was one of them. But honestly, I just couldn’t see you living with us. I mean, why would I want you?" 

Cas threw his fist at Zach's face before he could react, and his knuckles smashed into his cheekbone. When Zach only fell back a little, Cas threw another punch closer to his temple, and Zach fell against his bed. He looked up at him while holding his face. The skin was broken and blood was seeping out. A bruise was already spreading. As Cas turned to leave, he heard Zach spit out, "You'll regret this, Novak."

He walked out the door and down the stairs. The same man from earlier came up and saw Cas' bloody knuckles. With a mouth wide open, he ran up the stairs past Cas. Cas left the building without another thought.

Upstairs, the boy asked Zach if he was okay and if he should call the cops.

"No, this is between me and him." Zach muttered as he went to the sink.

~~~~~~~~

It was eight thirty when Cas walked over the Kappa Tau lawn and knocked on their door. A tall, dark man opened the door. 

"Can I help you?" 

"I'm Cas. I'm here to pledge."

"Oh, I'm Victor. I'm pretty sure we wanted you. At least one of us did. You were one of the guys who didn’t get scared."

Cas looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

“I was the huge guy with the ax when you first came here.” 

Cas nodded in understanding. Victor stepped back and let Cas come inside. Victor seemed more put together than some of the other guys. There wasn't a huge party tonight. There were just the brothers lounging around and eating. "Give me a sec, I'll go tell Dean you want to pledge." Victor said and left him alone in the hallway. He looked down at his bloody fist. He hadn't had a bloody fist since high school. It felt good, in a way. In a different way, it hurt like hell. 

"Eghhh... how did you get that?" A short boy with unruly hair, a lot of stubble, and big eyes asked him. Cas looked up at him and the boys eyes widened even more. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He said and walked away from Cas before he could say anything.

"Hey Chuck, what's wrong?" Dean yelled after him as he walked towards Cas. Chuck shook his head and left Dean without an answer. Dean shrugged and walked over to Castiel. 

"Hey man! I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Dean seemed incredibly happy and it took him a second to notice Cas' shaken state and bloody fist. "Oh, Jesus. Who was on the receiving end?" 

Cas locked eyes with him. "Zach of Lambda Chi." 

Dean looked surprised as hell, but also really happy. "I wish I'd been there! Somebody needed to beat the shit out of him." Cas was surprised at his reaction and smiled a little. A smirk played on Dean's face. "Let's clean that hand, yeah?"

Cas nodded and followed him to the bathroom upstairs. When they got inside, Cas rinsed the dried blood off in the sink. Dean gave him a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and Cas poured it on his hand. "Does this happen often?" Cas asks, shaking the bottle. 

Dean laughs. "Not too many fights. It's mostly just bad ideas and drunken minds. The slide from last night caused many injuries."

Cas smiled and wrapped his hand up when Dean handed him the gauze.

"Thank you Dean." 

"Well, you beat up one of the most annoying guys on campus, so thank you. Besides, you can make it up to me by cleaning my room, pledge."

Cas' smile dropped. "What?"

Dean had a devilish smirk dancing on his face as he said, "You're a pledge now. That means you do what I say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Con-crit is super welcome. This is my first longer fic and I want to know how the pacing is. Of course that's hard to tell after two chapters though...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a big butt face here's the next chapter! Also apologizing for the strange little thing that's a bit kinky at the beginning I thought it was funny when I first wrote and now I feel weird about it lol.

Dean’s face was evil as he lifted up the maid costume. Victorious as Cas came out from changing. Now smug as he watched Cas clean up his room. 

The black skirt with lace was short, reaching his mid-thigh. He wouldn’t bend down, especially not with Dean watching him. Dean had a magazine in his hands, but he kept looking up at Cas every minute or so. 

He had picked up all the dirty laundry, picked up all the trash, and was now scrubbing the wooden floors. He sat on his legs, incredibly tense, while he moved throughout the room. When he got near Dean, who was sitting on his bed, he asked him to move his feet. Dean smirked and put his feet on Cas’ shoulders. Cas sighed and continued to wipe the floor.

When he cleaned as much as he could with Dean’s hindering feet, he looked up between his legs at Dean with raised eyebrows.

“You had enough?” Dean asked. Cas nods slowly. “You have to speak up, Cas.”

“Yes, I’ve had enough.” Cas said somewhat irritated.

Dean laughed. “Cas, lighten up. I can’t treat you any different than I’d treat anybody else. Come on, I’m hungry.” He picked up his feet, letting Cas stand, and walked toward the door. Cas stared at him expectantly. “You can talk, you know? I never said you couldn’t.”

“Can I take this off now?”

Dean looks Cas up and down and hums.

“Alright pledge. Go ahead and change, but hurry. We got pizza ordered,” Dean told him and went downstairs. 

Cas went into Dean’s bedroom and sighed as he shut the door. He could breathe. He could take off these fucking clothes.

As soon as he slipped on his jeans, he felt immediately more comfortable. He pulled on his t-shirt and ran a hand trough his hair while looking in the mirror. 

“Only five weeks to get through; and that’s short compared to other places. You’ve got this Castiel.” He said to himself. 

 

~~~~~~

They ordered pizza and told Cas to answer the door. Cas paid him and the man gave him a sad smile. 

As soon as he walked into the living room, requests were shouted at him. One brother wanted pepperoni, another sausage. Dean wanted plain cheese. He served him first. One brother slapped him on his ass when he handed him his plate. Cas’ face beamed red and Dean’s eyes went angry for a second.

“Benny, knock it off.” Dean scolded.

Benny lifted his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. When everyone got a pizza, he stood next to Dean in the biggest lounging chair. They were watching some T.V. show Cas had never heard of. Dean looked up to him and a look of recognition passed on his face.

“Well grab a piece Cas! Sit down and relax,” Dean smiles and returns to watching and stuffing a pizza in his mouth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas had left to go to the bathroom and he heard them arguing as soon as he opened the door.

"Dean! We cannot watch that again! We've seen it so many godamn times." Someone said.

"Yes, but Cas hasn't ever seen it. We need to educate him. Besides, he worked hard tonight as the only pledge around."

Cas slowly walked in and Dean's eyes found him right away.

"Cas! Don't you want to finally watch Star Trek?" His eyes shone as he awaited Cas' answer. To Cas, he only had one answer that would be acceptable to Dean, so he said yes. Dean cheered, closely followed by frustrating groans. Cas put some pizza on a plate and sat down, leaning against the front of Dean's chair when he gestures him to. Everyone's eyes were on the screen as Dean pressed play. 

They were watching the pilot of the original series with Pike. Dean would lean forward and whisper something about the characters or story every few minutes. Cas hadn't been a huge television show viewer. He watched films and sometimes whatever show was on. He never thought he'd actually care enough to watch Star Trek, even though he'd always been curious what the show was like. It might've just been the effect from Dean's intensity toward the show, but he was interested.

The other brothers slowly left for bed one by one. The pilot was long, and one brother Chuck, had passed out on the couch. They only heard the snores when the video turned off. Dean looked over at Chuck and laughed. He looked down at Cas. 

"Your hand feel good?"

"Yeah, it feels better."

They're silent for a moment in the dark room, filled only with a light seeping in from the kitchen, and Chuck's snores.

"You haven't even met Kirk yet. And Spock was different than he is later."

Cas hums. Dean lifts his hand and patted at Cas' black hair. Cas flinches back and looks up at Dean. 

"What are you doing?"

Dean shook his head. "Your hair's just all over the place."

Cas tries to control it in vain.

"I have to head back to my dorm and sleep. I have a nine am class." Cas said, standing up.

"Nine am? Jesus." Dean says as he stands up too. "That was a bad move. Yeah, you should go. School before the frat, alright?" He pats Cas' shoulder hard and heads for the door. Cas follows. "I'll see you tomorrow night. We got a few special things planned out for you pledges. I expect you to be here at no later than six alright?" Cas nods and smiles slightly as he leaves.

"Bye Dean."

He shuts the door, looks back at Chuck, and sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam was asleep in bed when Cas came in. He shucked off his shoes, jeans, and shirt, and climbed into bed. It was nearly midnight, and Cas fell asleep easily.

When Cas woke up, it was slow. He was calm. His eyes were barely open when he looked to his alarm clock. It said 7:14 and the dots kept flashing. Adam wasn't there. 

His phone had a text message on it from Gabriel. He immediately unlocked it and read it. 

Gabriel: I suppose you saw the video? dont worry im fine. i take it you made a decision?

Cas frowned. If his brother knew how terrible Zach was, why didn't he tell him?

Castiel: It didn't look like you were fine. Yes, I chose Kappa Tau. But I'm wondering if I should've just not pledged at all.

Gabriel: they hazing you?

Castiel: I had to wear a maid costume. I believe it was a leftover Halloween costume from some girl somebody slept with.

Gabriel: oh hahaaa! i remember that costume! i hope dean took pictures.

Castiel: Why would you say that? To your own brother?

Gabriel: relax cas.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

Castiel: I punched Zach in the face.

Gabriel: for me? awh im touched

Then,

Gabriel: thnx

Gabriel: go to class

Cas locked his phone and put it on the desk while he went to take a shower.

There was water dripping all over the shower indicating Adam's recent presence.

He scrubbed the sweat from yesterday, shampooed his hair, and re-wrapped his hand. It had scabbed over night. 

He dressed and got ready for class.

~~~~

After class, as he was walking out of the lecture hall, he got pushed. It only made him stumble a little and when he looked for the perpetrator, he saw a sneering man with angry eyes. The crowd of classmates allowed him to slip away from Castiel and Cas stood still, parting the sea of people.

'He was Lambda Chi. He wore their pin. I have enemies now.' Cas thought slowly.

Adam wasn't in their room when he came back to study. He had finished most of the homework when Adam did come in. His face was conflicted when he saw Cas sitting there. He walked to his desk, putting his stuff down, and asked, "I saw what you did to Zach." He didn't turn around to face Cas. 

"He deserved it, Adam."

Cas could see Adam's jaw twitch.

"Are we okay? Or are you going to hurt me in my sleep?" Cas joked on the last part, trying to ease the tension. Adam's shoulders relaxed and he turned around with a slight smile. 

"We're fine. It’s just the other brother's were harassing me worse than others since I dorm with you."

"Oh, sorry. You should've seen the hazing I had to go through yesterday. They put me in a maid costume..." Adam chuckled and sat down.

"Is it alright if I ignore you in public? Just for now! Just until I'm no longer a pledge. I don't know how much more I can take of their shit." Adam asks. 

Cas frowns and looks down at his hands. "Yeah, it's probably for the best."

Adam left then for lunch, but Cas wasn't hungry, and decided not to go out today. He was the first friend he made here; now he had lost him. This whole brotherhood thing wasn't the amazing experience he thought it'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frat bonding and paintballs! I had fun writing this :)
> 
> Oh! Alcohol warning, in case you have problems with that.

At five-forty two Cas arrived at the Kappa Tau house. The lights were off in the windows and he chewed his lip. He opened the door and a man he recognized as Peter came up to him. He had a white cloth wrapped around his waist and wore an excited smile. 

"We're gladiators today!" He said and hopped down the hallway towards the backyard. Ash came up to a confused Cas wearing a more elaborate costume. The white cloth covered his torso too, and he had leather shoulder pads. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes. 

"Hey Cas, I saw what happened to your brother." 

"How?" Then Cas came to the realization that he was the one who had filmed the whole thing. He never seemed to be without a phone or laptop. Plus, Gabriel was familiar with the man filming, since he flipped them off. "Why didn't you stop Zach?" Cas asked angrily. 

"Guy's got like sixty pounds and a foot on me, man. That's suicide. I thought I could at least send you the video."

"You thought I'd want to see my brother getting beat up?"

"I didn't think of it like that. It was more like I needed to show you what Zach was really like. At least I was the one telling you the truth. Whatever, let's go to the backyard."

Cas followed him to the backyard and when they went through the wooden doors, he found the space was not filled with inebriated people like before, but an obstacle course of mattresses, tables, and chairs.

Dean threw a paintball gun to Ash and smiled at Cas. He wore similar attire to Ash, but had a shield in his arms too. 

"You ready?" 

"For what?" Cas asked.

"To be gladiators! Follow me!" Dean led Cas down to the course and pointed to the eggs placed by the mattresses and tables on their sides. "Those eggs are your weapons. You can throw those at us as we shoot paintballs at you. Your goal is to make it through the obstacle course. If you hit one of us with an egg then we have to make it through the course too. If we hit you with a paintball, then you have to restart the course. Sound fair right? We're waiting for the rest of the pledges, so maybe memorize the course, you know; strategize." Dean smiled and left, hefting up his gun and heading back up to the deck. 

Cas walked around figuring out how the route went and found out the blind spots from the deck. Other pledges slowly filtered in as the sun was setting. Cas told them what Dean told him and soon all the brothers came out with paintball guns, ready to start. Dean stood in front of everybody and took a deep breath.

"Plebeians! Glad you could join us on this glorious day." He laughed heartily, "As if you had a choice anyway." The other brothers laughed and the pledges shifted anxiously; but Cas was smirking. Dean saw him and the smile dropped off his face. He continued with a competitive smirk, "I expect Cas told you everything. ATTACK BROTHERS!" Dean screamed and a wave of yells followed with paintballs that came whistling past them. 

Some were able to duck behind cover before getting hit, but most were unlucky. Those men fell to the ground and crawled behind mattresses and tables. Cas had seen the playful but determined look in Dean's eyes and was the first behind the mattress. 

Cas started to edge through the course, always looking over the cover before darting to the next part of cover. He moved like a snake; almost never seen by a brother. Peter saw him and failed to shoot him when Cas threw an egg at him. It hit him in the right shoulder and a look of intense disappointment came over his face as he walked to the start of the course. 

He was facing the guns so they were to his right when he saw Dean shooting and taking down multiple guys. He was the best of all the brothers and if he kept up like this, they'd never win. He grabbed a couple nearby eggs as another pledge he hadn't yet learned the name of came up to him. "You gonna get Dean?" He asked. 

Cas nodded and looked out for his target. He was getting ready to throw when Dean turned to him with his gun. Cas ducked in fast and barely avoided a spit of rainbow fire. He waited for a pause, then turned quick and threw one; squashing right on Dean's forehead. A laughter fit took over Cas as he saw Dean glare at him through the yolk. While he was doubled over laughing, a pink paintball flew and hit him on the thigh.

He stopped laughing and groaned in pain, "Shit."

Back at the start, he met up with an incredibly annoyed Dean who still had a little yolk in his eyebrows. He flipped Cas off and Cas stuck his tongue out. They were behind an overturned table. "Do you know the way through the course?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, don't you?" Dean shook his head. "You didn't create it?"

"No, the other brothers did it."

"So you need my help."

Dean scoffed, "Oh, shut up. I can do it just fine." Dean got up and sprinted for the next cover, only to get hit in the bicep. He looked up to see a victorious Ash. "Really, Ash? Your aim is shit; how'd you even do that?" Dean grumbled as he walked back around the table to join a smug Cas. "Shut up."

"Come on." Cas said. He looked around corner and ran across the ten foot distance to the next cover. Dean waited until Cas gave the okay to cross. They went like this through the course, avoiding fire and giving signals.

They were the last ones left after a while. They came to the last stretch of grass before the end; hiding together behind a mattress while everyone yelled at them to come out. Cas slipped his head out of cover and just barely avoided the line of fire. He turned to Dean with a serious look but bright eyes. 

"We're gonna have to sprint." Cas told him.

"What? How are we going to make it?" 

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's hand. "W-what?" Dean sputtered as Cas dragged him up and out from behind cover. They weren't expecting them to come out from this side, so they had a head start. Soon, paintballs were whizzing past them as they ran for the finish line while holding hands. It was amazing to watch. Dean's laugh was playing in Cas’ ear and he laughed too. They seemed to deflect the paintballs as they hurdled over a chair and jumped past the finish line. 

Cas couldn't remember a time when he felt so happy and free.

There were cheers all around them and they were separated. The pledges patted him on his back and cheered for him. He caught Dean's eye across the crowd and smiled at him. Dean gave a sad attempt at smiling to him before quickly looking away. Cas frowned and looked back to his new friends; trying to distract himself from Dean suddenly being weird.

~~~~~~~>>>>>>~~~~~~~~

Everyone had migrated back into the house to drink and talk. Cas was the only person without a red cup in his hand, but nobody noticed. He knew he’d have to drink someday soon or somebody would notice. 

He was alone in the hallway when Dean came up behind him with his patented smile on his face.

“Cas! Good teamwork back there. I knew you’d be good in a frat. You’ll make a great brother if you keep that up.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

An awkward silence fell.

“I’m sorry if, um… that made you uncomf-“

“Hah, no. I was just surprised.” Dean cut him off. “It’s fine, man.”

Cas nodded.

“No, that was awesome! We dodged all their fucking paintballs! I’ve done that for three years and I’ve never seen that before.”

Cas bit his lip as he smiled. Dean noticed his empty hand.

“Didn’t any of these assholes get you a drink? One sec.” Dean said and made to leave before Cas caught him.

“No, I just didn’t want one.”

Dean smirked, “Don’t tell me you’ve never drank before?”

“I’ve had alcohol before.”

“No-no, it’s fine. No need to lie. It’s not surprising; the family you come from. I mean if Gabriel was your family’s ‘wild one’, it makes sense.” Dean said amused.

Cas resided in his anger for a second, then he snatched Dean’s cup and gulped it down, his Adam's apple bobbing. Dean watched with wide eyes and a half-smile. 

Cas finished with a frown at the taste of the cheap beer. He looked up at Dean with a smile that screamed ‘I told you so.’

“Congratulations. You can down one-half of a beer.”

Cas frowned. He left Dean to refill it, came back, and downed that one too. Some beer dribbled down his lip and he slipped his tongue out to catch it. Dean stood with his mouth slightly open and Cas went to fill it again, only to come back and do it again.

When Dean didn’t say anything, Cas asked slightly hostile, “You want me to do another one?” 

Dean shook his head, “No, Jesus. You’ll get sick like that.”

“Not me.” Cas said and moved his feet to get another refill. Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t give a shit. Stop.” Dean said seriously, looking him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, until Cas backed away and handed him back the cup.

“Sorry. I, uh, had a problem in high school.”

“To a lot of us, that’s not exactly a problem. I’d be a lot happier if some of these guys could hold their drinks half as good as you.” Dean joked. “But it’s alright if you wanna hold off on the drinking. It’s a bit strange, especially for a Kappa Tau, but whatever.”

“I don’t want to forgo drinking. I can control it. Don’t worry.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll try to measure your drinks. Can’t let you drink all our booze, can I?” Dean laughed and winked at him. He was so caught up in the small gesture that when Dean left, mumbling about getting more beer, Cas took a minute to realize he was gone.

Cas hung around, getting to know the other brothers and pledges, before deciding he could leave and get some sleep. He didn’t have a class until 11am tomorrow, for which he was thankful.

Adam wasn’t in bed when he got home. It was almost one am and he was worried when he collapsed into bed.

He woke up and Adam still wasn’t there. It was 9:26 so he could be at a class or getting something to eat. He went to go on with his day. He got back to their dorm around 7 pm and finally realized Adam’s bed had not been slept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write during the summer, it's kind of strange, so I'm posting chapters I wrote this last summer and haven't been writing yet but it's getting warmer so I should get back to it. This is totally not the last chapter I have, I have a lot left so I hope you're enjoying reading.
> 
> I'm good at babbling about nothing really haha.


	5. Chapter 5

He tried calling him four times but when he didn't pick up; he wondered if he had the phone with him at all.

He knew it was probably wrong when he went over to his desk and looked around. There was no phone and Cas sighed. This smelled like Zach and he knew he’d have to go find him.

~~~~~~

He was making his way across campus towards Lambda Chi, when he heard somebody whistle at him. He looked around and found Dean walking with Peter, Victor and Benny. Dean punched a laughing Benny in the shoulder leading Cas to the realization he was the whistler. 

“Hey Cas! Where are you going?” Dean asked as Benny rubbed his shoulder. Benny looked Cas up and down with a smirk and Cas shifted awkwardly.

“I can’t find my roommate. I think he’s in trouble.”

“Well, where do you think he’d be?” Victor asks.

“I was heading to Lambda Chi. He’s pledging there.” Cas said and they all stiffened. 

“You sure he didn’t just ignore you because you punched his president?” Dean asked.

“That was you? He had a serious bruise on his face today.” Benny said amazed. Cas nodded.

“No, we were fine yesterday. I think Zach is behind this.” 

“I’ll help you find him. I don’t want you getting in another fight at Lambda Chi. What about you guys?” Dean turns and asks his friends.

They all shook their head. “Sorry, man.” Benny said. 

“It’s alright. I’ll see you guys back at the house. Come on, Cas.” Dean threw his arm around Cas’ shoulder and they started walking toward the Lambda Chi house. Dean whispered in his ear when the others were gone, “I did the arm around the shoulder thing to throw Benny off. He likes you.” He laughed and lifted his arm off Cas. Cas’ stomach dropped at his words. 

“I could tell.” Cas deadpanned.

They walked silent, save for Dean humming. When they reached the house, Cas walked up the stairs with Dean in tow. They rung the doorbell and waited a minute before a scared looking man opened the door. 

“We’re here to see Zach.” Cas said.

The skittish man nodded and walked fast to a side room. After a moment, Zach emerged looking frightful. Purple, yellow, and blue had blossomed all around his cheek and left temple. Dean thought he never looked better.

“Come to admire your handiwork?” Zach asked. He tilted his head to give Cas better access to the bruises. Cas shook his head. “No? Alright, then why the fuck are you here?”

“Adam’s missing; he’s my roommate, as you know. I know he pledged here. I need to know where he is.” Cas was straight to business, not wanting to be in Zach’s presence longer than needed.

Zach smiled and he was reminiscent of a snake. The smile faded and he blinked, “He’s not here.”

“I’m going to need more than that.” Cas said, stopping the door Zach tried to shut. “I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Has he been here at all after noon yesterday?”

Zach sighed. “He was here yesterday night; he had pledging duties to attend to. I don’t know what he did after that.” Zach said and slammed the door.

Cas turned around to face Dean. “Well that was helpful.” Dean said. They were walking down the steps when the fidgety man slipped out the door. 

“Hey!” He did that whisper-scream thing that never really worked in neither screaming nor whispering. “I got something to tell you about Adam.” He came up behind them as they turned around. They raised their eyebrows and he continued. “I don’t know how he got there, but I heard some of the other guys saying he was getting into serious shit. Like with, you know: drugs. I heard he was at Sigma Nu last night after he left our house.” 

“What?” Cas asked stunned. 

“I don’t know man. That’s all I got.” He said and slithered back into the house.

“Sigma Nu? That place is bad. Real bad.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know. I had a brother Luke, who belonged there.”

Dean looked conflicted. “Oh, yeah I knew Luke. He seemed… kinda cool.” 

“You don’t have to say that for my sake. He was a junkie and it got him killed.”

“That’s pretty harsh.” 

“That’s my family for you. You said Gabriel was the ‘wild one’-whatever that means, but he wasn’t by a long shot. My parents disowned Luke when he started using again and Sigma Nu only helped him pick up the needle. I can’t believe Adam would go there.”

“Let’s hurry then.” Dean said and tugged him along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after eight when they walked up the steps and knocked on the door to the Sigma Nu house. Cas’ bones felt itchy and Dean could sense his uneasiness. He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and Cas stopped shaking so much. They stood for a minute and when no one came up, Dean tried the door handle. Cas stopped him.

“You can’t just go in there.” 

“You just went into our house!” 

“Yeah, but that’s your house. You have so many people going through the place I didn’t think it’d matter.”

“Do you want to find Adam or not?”

Cas bit his lip and then pushed the door in himself. There was no one around. They heard muffled music and looked around. They found a basement door from where the music was coming and tried to open it. It wouldn’t budge so they knocked. The music stopped suddenly and someone yelled through the door.

“Pledge Cameron, I told you to keep watch!” They yelled.

“It’s not Cameron.” Dean yelled back.

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Dean Winchester. Preside-“

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard of you. What do you want?” 

“We need to ask you some questions.” Cas spoke up.

“Whoa, who the fuck is that, how many people you got out there?”

“I’m Cas, I’m looking for a friend.”

“I’m only letting Dean in alright? You stay outside, ‘Cas’.”

Cas stood back and the man opened the door only enough to let Dean through. 

Dean walked down the stairs behind the man. He was assaulted by the smell of marijuana, alcohol, and something else he hadn’t yet had the displeasure of smelling.

There were around twenty guys all laying around, getting high and living in a cloud of smoke. 

“Hey guys. I’m looking for this guy. He’s a freshman, got short blonde hair, green eyes- I think. He’s skinny and belongs to Lambda Chi.”

“Then why the fuck would he be here?” A guy yelled and threw himself into a fit of laughter while the other men stared at him.

“It’s just what I heard. He shouldn’t be here.”

“Yo! I think I saw him.” This guy said with his head propped against the wall. “Yeah, god! Don’t you guys remember! There was the godamn kid who swallowed all the liquid E.” Dean throat went dry. “Fuck, sorry man. I think he’s at the hospital.”

“Which hospital?” Dean asks quietly. The man shook his head flippantly. “Which hospital?” Dean boomed and everyone looked at him. 

“Shit man, I don’t know. Can’t remember. Leave me alone.” He said and huddled into himself.

The man who led him downstairs who was semi-sober came up behind him and told him he had to go. He also told him the hospital Adam would be in.

Cas was waiting for him upstairs anxiously. “Did they know anything?”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry Cas. I think he took some drugs. They said he’s in St. Francis.” Cas was quiet for a moment as he looked down at their feet. “Cas?”

“Do you have a car?” He asks.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dean said and patted him on the back reassuringly as they walked out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice things happen! Yey! Chapter 6!! Let's go!!!!!!

Dean had an underlying happiness at having Cas ride in his ‘baby’. Cas was impressed by the car, but didn’t know much past that it looked good and probably old. 

He played the music quiet as they drove to the hospital. Cas spoke up once they were off campus. “I’m not even a close friend of his. I think I’m the only friend he has on campus though. He’s probably sitting alone. Or he could be dead, I guess.” 

“Hey, don’t start thinking that way. You don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah, I don’t.”

“He doesn’t have a mom or dad?”

“He said he had a mom but she lives far away, I think.”

“Shit.”

“I bet Zach had something to do with this. He seemed too eager to slam the door when we were asking about Adam.”

Dean hummed and they were silent for a few minutes.

“You got a major yet?” Dean asks.

Cas shook his head, “Not yet, but I’m interested in neurology.” 

“That’s interesting.” Dean said. 

“I’ve always wanted to heal people, and I’ve been especially interested in the brain.”

“Maybe you could help my brother Sam. He’s always getting these headaches. Doctor’s got no clue what to do.” Dean told him.

“How old is he?”

“16, but he’s way taller than me. You wouldn’t know I was older,” Dean told him with a warm smile.

They drove into the hospital parking ramp and went to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Was there an Adam Milligan admitted?” Cas asked her.

She typed into her computer and told them he was in ICU and wasn’t allowed visitors that weren’t family.

“We’re his brothers.” Dean lied from behind Cas.

She told them what room he was in and what floor to go to. When they were out of her hearing range, Cas said, “That was a lie, we are not his brothers.”

“Yeah, but from your description, I sort of look like him. We can just say you were adopted.” Dean grinned.

They used the elevator to the third floor and found his room. He was unconscious in his bed, with all sorts of wires strapped to him and a breathing tube in his mouth. They could see him through the glass.

“Jesus.” Dean said under his breath.

Cas walked through the glass door and stood over him. His skin was sort of blue, but he didn’t look like death. His heart rate was kind of slow, according to the monitor. 

Dean didn’t follow him, but instead looked for a doctor. He brought her back to the room to explain what happened to Cas. Cas turned around when she entered.

“Your brother overdosed on GHB; the date rape drug. He had respiratory failure when we arrived, which is why he has the breathing tube in. His heart rate’s slow, but he’s recovering. If he had any more, he would’ve gone into cardiac arrest. You should be here when he wakes up.” She said in a serious tone and turned to leave. Dean jumped in the way.

“Wait. When will he wake up?”

She shrugged, “We don’t know. He’s been through a lot. It could be today or tomorrow.” She said and left. Dean shut the door and the blinds; then collapsed into the chair opposite Cas, near Adam. Cas sat down also; staring at Adam’s sleeping face.

“At least it’s Friday and we don’t have classes tomorrow.” Dean said.

“At least the doctor said he’ll wake up. I thought he’d be in a coma.” Cas said quietly. “I can’t believe he would do this.”

“You can’t count Zach out yet. He might still be part of this.”

“Well if this is him, this is serious. He almost killed him. Does he even realize we’re all just kids?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. The man’s a psycho.”

“He’ll get in trouble for this, he has to.” Cas said angrily.

“How? He put him in Sigma Nu. He made sure this blood wouldn’t be on his hands. Sigma Nu’s going down for this. The school has zero tolerance for hazing and drugs. I can’t say I’m totally pissed about that shit-hole falling down, but I’d rather it’d be Lambda Chi.”

“You don’t have to stay. I think I’m going to stay the night. I want to be here if he wakes up.” 

“No, I’ll stay. What are brothers for?”

Cas smiled at him.

They sat around for a while, Dean left once to go get some food from a gas station, and they turned on the T.V. They were sitting on the barely comfortable couch, Dean and Cas slouching from fatigue, when they fell asleep. Cas was the first one to. His head fell and landed on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked down and smiled. He turned off the T.V. and closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cas woke up, he realized he was horizontal on the couch. He felt someone’s body heat under his left cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw the navy blue fabric of someone’s shirt. He looked up and realized that someone was Dean. He blinked and looked again at his unconscious face. Dean was slouched over in the couch. To Cas the position looked incredibly uncomfortable and he had no idea how he fell asleep like that. If he was like any of his other frat brothers though, it would make sense.

He felt a little guilty in that moment. Dean had helped him, drove him here, and then even stayed at the hospital. Now he had let Dean sleep like that while he rested comfortably in his lap. 

He slowly sat up and started rubbing his eyes. The sun was shining through the glass windows harshly. Adam was still asleep. He turned around to look at Dean and found him staring at him with tired eyes. It surprised him and Cas made a little noise.

“Good morning.” Dean said. The affection in Dean's eyes caught Cas for a minute and he felt himself being pulled into his Dean's space. He slowly moved his head until he was right in Dean's face and stopped, giving Dean time to move if he reacted. When he didn't, Cas moved his lips to Dean's and they melted together. 

It was short and Cas pulled back to look at Dean's face. His eyes were wide and Cas' stomach twisted into a nervous knot. He moved further away from Dean, out of his space and looked down at his hands.

"I..." Dean started to say, but the rest fell short on his tongue.

Cas moved his head, as though he was about to say something, when a gagging interrupted them. They looked up to see Adam, awake, and pulling at the breathing tube in his mouth. Cas and Dean rushed to his side to stop him. Dean ran to find a doctor. It was a different doctor that came in with a nurse to help him.

They were told to leave the room for a bit, so they waited outside the glass doors, both not saying anything. 

When they returned to the room, Adam had the breathing tube removed from his mouth and he was awake. Adam looked surprised to see Dean and Cas standing there, and he smiled slightly. The doctor and nurse left them alone. 

"Hey Adam. How are you?"

He shrugged a little. "My stomach hurts like hell. They're giving me shit for pain relievers. At least I'm alive I guess."

"What happened?" Cas asked while Dean stood off to the side.

"I royally fucked up my chances of getting into Lambda Chi. I think I was doomed from the start though. Zach never seemed to like me."

"Was it Zach who did this?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't see how it could be. After I left the house, I was walking home, when some guys told me I looked like I needed to have some fun. I was like 'Yo, I'm just trying to get home' and 'Leave me alone' you know? Well I realized I didn't want to wallow in my room or piss you off, so I went with them. I didn't realize they were Sigma Nu until we got to their house." Adam cleared his throat and breathed in raggedly. "I didn't even do any drugs! I haven’t done any for 16 months! What are they talking about? What's GHB? I had maybe a little too much beer, but nothing past that."

"GHB is a liquid date-rape drug. Someone could've added it to your drink." Cas squinted, thinking out loud. Adam sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well, now I'm seriously fucked. I don't have any health insurance and my mother's probably worried to death."

Cas looked around the desk beside the couch and found Adam's stuff in a bag. He pulled out his phone and handed it over. "You can call her, if you want?"

Adam nodded and took it. Cas looked at Dean and Dean nodded toward the door. They left and decided to go the cafe on the lower floor.

When they sat down at a small table, Cas sipped at his steaming coffee and looked anywhere but Dean. 

"Are you going to do this forever?" Dean asked annoyed.

Cas looked at Dean's shoulder and asked, "Do what?"

Dean moved his head so he was in Cas' eye line. "Avoid eye contact."

Cas immediately looked down. "It's just, I'm sorry I did that." 

"What? Kissed me?"

Cas nodded slowly and blushed, looking down at the ground. A spark flew through his hand as he felt Dean's hand touch his on the table. He looked up fast and found Dean's amused eyes looking at him. 

"I- I... I don't understand."

"I've told you before, Cas. I like you."

Cas' hand twitched. 

"Relax Cas. Have you never liked a guy before?"

"I've liked them, but they've never liked me back."

Dean's face twisted, "Bullshit. I don't believe that." Cas flipped open his palm to Dean's and smiled nervously.

Dean smiled and Cas laughed and felt infinitely lighter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party? Beer pong? Frat parties written by a teenage girl who is home schooled? Who knows what could happen.
> 
> Sorry I'm a sarcastic shit. Hey! If you're reading this I love you! Yep! Immediately. This got weird, now I kinda wanna delete this...
> 
> Anyway! Read on!

They went to talk to Adam for a little while before he told them to go, and that he didn't want to ruin their day making them wait in a hospital with him. Before they left though, Cas told Adam that he would see if he could get money for Adam's recovery. He said he felt he was responsible and that he knows Zach had a hand in this.

On the ride back, the sun was shining high in the sky and Cas was fighting a smile in the passenger seat. It didn't hold and a smile grew on his face. Dean noticed and smiled too. "What?"

Cas shook his head and said, "Nothing. I'm just... happy." He smiled brightly at him. Dean glanced over at him and a big smile brightened his face. He moved his hand and placed it on Cas' in his lap.

When they got into campus, Cas asked, "Are we going to tell the brothers?"

"I don't think we should right now; maybe after initiation. Is that alright?"

Cas nodded. When they parked and got out Dean said, "Hey, you coming to our party tonight?"

"Do you have a party every night?" Cas asked.

"No, but we had one last night and since we missed it, I thought I should make you go to this one."

"Well thank you for missing a party for me, we all know you have a shortage of them."

"Annnd there's the asshole I know."

Cas smiled, "No, but seriously, thank you. And why are you having two parties in a row?"

"One: it's a weekend. Two: it's the first weekend of the year. We have to keep our reputation up." He grinned and leaned on the hood of the car on his hands towards Cas on the other side. Cas looked side to side, to see if anyone was in sight, then leaned forward and kissed Dean quickly on the lips. He pulled back to see Dean with closed eyes that opened quickly when he pulled away. "You have to stop surprising me like that Cas." He laughed.

"I'll see you tonight." Cas laughed and started to head back to his empty dorm.

~~~~~~

Michael had left Cas a message on his laptop when he got to his room.

Michael: Castiel, I heard from Gabriel telling me, much too happily, that you pledged Kappa Tau. Please tell me this is one of his tricks.

Castiel: I’m sorry, Michael. Lambda Chi wasn’t for me for a lot of reasons. You probably won’t understand.

His computer dinged a minute later.

Michael: You’re right, I don’t. I’d like to talk to you about it. Castiel, I know we haven’t been the best of brothers, but I’m trying. It won’t work if you don’t try though.

Castiel: I know. Can I call you tomorrow? I’m busy right now.

Michael: Okay.

He closed his laptop.

Cas took a shower and changed his clothes before he left for the party. He wore a white v-neck and black dress pants. The pants were probably too nice to go to a Kappa Tau party in, but he didn't have anything else washed. 

He arrived at eight, not really knowing when he was supposed to come. The party was alive as Cas entered. There were people with drinks in their hand and smiles on their faces. After he made it to the backyard, Benny stepped into his space. Cas made a little surprised noise and backed away a little.

"Hey Cas!" he yelled over the music.

Cas waved and smiled nervously.

“Ya’ need a drink! I’ll get ya’ a drink!” He yelled fast and left to get him a drink before Cas could say anything.

Benny came back in less than thirty seconds with a drink in his hand, offering it to Cas. He took it with a smile. Benny’s eyes brightened when he saw Cas’ smile. Dean came up and patted them both hard on their shoulders. His drink sloshed and spilled out the side of the cup.

“You don’t need that.” Dean said and stole the cup from his hand, throwing behind him making Benny’s smile drop. “I got a surprise for you.” He smiled mischievously and dragged him by the shoulders to follow him.

Cas swallowed nervously. “What is it?”

They entered the back yard where people were chatting and drinking and laughing. Dean pointed to the tennis table in the center of the crowd. “There.” Dean said.

Cas looked confused and Dean sighed. “It’s beer pong. I’ve challenged Lambda Chi tonight. How’s your hand-eye coordination?” He laughed and started walking towards the table. Cas ran up to him.

“How do you play?”

“It’s like ping-pong, but you have to make the ball into your opponents’ beer cups. If you make it, they have to chug the whole cup. The drunker you get, the worse you play. Since you seem to be superman with drinking, I figured it’s perfect. You’re our secret weapon. Unless you don’t want to do it?”

“No, I can do it.” Cas said determined.

Dean stopped smiling and looked over to the door. Cas followed his eye line, and found Zach and his team coming towards them. Dean leaned in and said in his ear, “You’ll be against Zach.”

“Hello Dean and Castiel. Oh, you looked a little peaked, Castiel. Are you sure you want to do this? No shame in forfeiting.” 

“I might look a little tired after staying with Adam all night in a hospital.” Cas said strained.

“Oh please, Castiel. If you think I had anything to do with that junkie doing exactly what a junkie does-“

“You son of a bitch.” Cas muttered.

“Dean, control your pledge.”

Dean gave him a glare. “Let’s just get this started, alright?” He said and patted Cas’ shoulder reassuringly. 

The first up to the challenge was Garth and some pledge from Lambda Chi. Garth was a lightweight and got giggly after the first drink. He lost pretty soon and everyone shifted through the game, sometimes winning, sometimes losing. 

Now it was Dean’s turn, and he was against Uriel. Dean had a great start, getting three ping pong balls into Uriel’s cups, but soon the game turned against him and he couldn’t hit the ball anymore. Lambda Chi cheered for Uriel and Dean stumbled backwards to Cas.

“Looks like it’s your turn. Make me proud.” Dean said while holding onto Cas’ shoulders. The alcohol on Dean’s breath made Cas flinch. He walked up to the table and Dean moved into the crowd, leaning against Benny, who had won with a great alcohol tolerance he claimed came from his mother. They were tied and it was up to Cas and Zach to finish. 

Zach’s evil smile made Cas fidget as he picked up the paddle. Zach was given the first ball, and made it right into one of the many cups on his side. Cheers and groans sounded across the crowd as Cas chugged down the beer. When he threw it to the side, he felt much more confident. He grabbed the ping-pong ball and hit it against the table. The ball splashed right into one of the cups and he heard Dean yell from behind. Cas smiled as Zach gulped down the beer. Zach got another one, then Cas, then Zach missed. This continued, Cas always making it, Zach sometimes making it, mostly missing the cups more often than not. Zach had great composure, but his eyes were getting glassy and his hand slipped once and dropped the paddle. His brothers laughed behind him as he waited for Zach to put himself together. 

Zach was running out of cups faster than the man refilling them could move. Cas had about five cups and they had lost count of Zach’s. He stumbled a lot as Cas hit another cup. Zach sighed and reached for the cup hesitantly. He moved it about an inch from the table before he put it down again. He shook his head and left the table, stumbling through the crowd. A huge roar of cheers came from behind Cas as Dean and Benny lifted Cas up above the crowd on their shoulders. People started chanting his name as Castiel watched the Lambda Chi brothers leave. Zach turned around one last time to glare at Cas, and Cas stared right back at him. 

Dean and Benny brought Cas down and Dean yelled, “That was amazing!” 

“Thanks!” Cas yelled back. 

“Are you okay?” Benny asked him. Cas nodded. “I saw the way he glared at you.”

“It’s okay Benny.” Cas told him.

“Come on! The party’s just starting for our champion!” Dean said and pulled Dean into the crowd away from Benny. Benny watched them go and then turned toward the house, looking for Zach.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Benny stalked him down the street, Zach and his two friends, until he was sure no one was around. He came out from the shadows and yelled at Zach.

“Zach!”

He craned his head and stumbled a little while turning around, “What do you want now?”

“You hurt my friend.”

“Castiel? Well he’s not the one stumbling away from the game drunk as shit is he?”

“Not that. You hurt Adam, which hurt Cas.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Benny cracked his knuckles and laughed, “I’m going to enjoy punching that smug face of yours.”

The friend who wasn’t inebriated came up to him and Benny threw a fist that the man dodged. He kneed Benny in the stomach and Benny coughed. Before the other man could move, Benny threw an uppercut and he fell back. Benny was a big guy, he could take them easily. 

Zach looked confused when the other guy who wasn’t nearly as drunk as Zach went over to Benny. They danced around before the guy threw a fist and Benny dodged, grabbed his arm, pushing it against his back before throwing him to the ground. He kicked him in the side once and stalked over to Zach.

“Don’t.” That was all Zach could say before a fist flew into his jaw. Benny swept his leg under his feet knocking him down, though it wasn’t all that easy to do. He kicked him once in the stomach and Zach curled into a ball.

“Look at me.” Benny yelled at him. Zach looked up with pain in his eyes. “Stay away from Cas.” 

A flashlight flew into the scene and a man yelled at them.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Two men in security outfits came up to them. One went to look at the other two boys on the ground. The other one slowly came up to Benny and Zach.

“What are your names?” He asked.

Benny smiled as he looked down at Zach still lying on the cement and said, “Well sir, I’m Benny Lafitte.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget! Okay, I kind of forgot. I'm back now, and I have it all planned out. I am very excited!

Back at the party, Cas had moved back inside the house. There were less people in there and he could breathe. He had been talking with Ash, but Ash told him he had to leave to make sure nobody was using his room for sex. 

A little while later Victor walked past him and went up the stairs with his arm wrapped around a girl’s waist. Even Chuck was flirting with somebody. He sat with his drink on the couch feeling sad when Dean hopped over and crashed onto the couch.

“I’m surprised Benny hasn’t been hanging around you all night.” Dean joked.

“He seemed to have disappeared.” 

“Well, he does get a lot of action. He might’ve just abandoned you for something hotter.”

Cas looked mad and Dean laughed. “I’m kidding. I’m sorry. Besides if he was with someone hotter, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Cas made an incredulous face at him and Dean busted into another fit of laughter.

There was no one else in the living room except them so Dean asked if he wanted to watch more Star Trek. Cas agreed and they sat on the couch watching the first episode with Kirk. They had gotten through a couple episodes when the party had died down. Some people filtered in, commenting on the show before walking away. Whenever they heard laughter or a voice coming down the hallway, their hands would fly apart from where they had been together. 

When most people had left the backyard, Dean cleared his throat and turned off the T.V.

“You going back to your dorm? You can stay here if you want to.” He leaned forward and whispered the last part in his ear before smiling sly. 

“In your room? What if someone finds us?” 

Dean leaned back to see his face and caressed his cheek.

“I’ll lock the door.” Dean got up and put his hand out for him to grab. “Come on.”

Cas chewed his lip, then grabbed Dean’s hand.

They sneaked up the stairs, and their hands fell apart the second they heard someone’s laughter. Cas and Dean slipped into Dean’s bedroom and locked the door. Dean turned around and saw Cas had his back to him. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He kissed his neck and Cas gasped.

Cas turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean found Cas’ mouth and kissed him hard. Cas opened his mouth and Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Dean moved him and Cas towards the bed while making out and when Cas’ legs hit the mattress, he pushed Cas down onto it. Cas’ body felt hot; like the blood in his veins were on fire. He smiled down at Cas before crawling over him and captured his mouth again. Cas pushed his hips up against Dean’s and Dean groaned. He kissed down Cas’ neck, trailing down to his collarbone and back up to his pulse point before biting down a little. Cas breathed in raggedly and whispered Dean’s name. 

Dean stopped and leaned up on his hands, hovering over Cas’ face. “Yes?”

Cas met his eyes and he licked his lips. Dean’s eyes caught the movement and looked at him hungrily. 

“I can’t do this, not tonight. It’s too soon.” Cas said.

Dean blinked and sat back on the bed. Cas sat up too.

“Is that okay?” Cas asked.

Dean moved his head that Cas couldn’t interpret as neither a nod nor a shake before he said, “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine.” Cas let out a captive breath. “You want to stay here?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded and Dean smiled.

They got under Dean’s sheet, with Cas wrapping around Dean’s bigger body. He rested his forehead against Dean’s back and had one arm on Dean’s side. He didn’t know how intimate you should be with someone. He had never gotten this close to another person before. He kept the anxious thoughts at bay, listening to Dean’s breathing, until he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas woke up in Dean’s bed alone. He looked around the messy room with tired eyes and he wasn’t there. The clock on the side table told him it was 10:42 am. He only felt a little guilty that he had slept in at someone else’s. The house was quiet for a frat, but it was still early after a big party last night.

He got up and crept downstairs. No one was in sight. He only walked a foot past the stairs when he heard someone say his name. He turned and saw Dean standing there in the hallway with a frying pan in one hand and a smile on his face.

“Hey.” Cas said with a small smile.

“You weren’t trying to leave were you?”

“I thought I was supposed to. So the guys don’t… you know…”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that. We can say you passed out; they don’t care past that.” Cas nodded. “Come on, I’m making breakfast.” Dean waved his hand and turned to the kitchen. Cas followed.

Ash, Victor, and the girl Victor spent the night with were sitting at the counter eating pancakes. The girl looked up at Cas and laughed. Cas immediately felt self-conscious.

“What?”

Victor and Ash looked up and laughed too.

Cas was blushing when Dean turned and smiled before coming over to Cas. He brought his hand up to Cas’ hair and patted it down. “It’s fine now.” Dean said and smiled. Cas’ face reddened even more.

He came to sit down next to Ash at the counter.

“This is Amber.” Victor yelled through the food in his mouth down to Cas while pointing at the girl. Cas smiled and told her his name.

“Castiel?” She asked. Cas nodded. “Anna talks about you.”

“How do you know Anna?”

“Oh, I’m in the same sorority.”

Dean put three pancakes down in front of Cas. “I hope you like pancakes.”

Cas nodded and said. “I do; I usually prefer waffles, but I bet yours are good too.”

Dean grimaced. “Why waffles?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just what I like.”

Dean waited expectantly until Cas took a bite. He chewed on the soft, golden bread draped in syrup and smiled. Dean smiled too.

“Hah! See; better than waffles right?”

“I never said that.” Cas said.

“Don’t insult the man’s pancakes, man!” Ash said.

“Sorry, they’re great pancakes Dean.” Cas told Dean who turned around to continue cooking.

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Victor grumbled. Amber laughed.

A pancake came flying from Dean’s spatula and smacked Victor right in the face. Amber laughed harder. 

“Ow! What the fuck Dean!” Victor howled while pealing the pancake off his face.

Dean turned his head and put a finger to his lips. “Shh. You’ll wake the sleeping uglies.”

Victor looked to Amber. “And you! You just laughed!” She laughed again until she couldn’t breathe. He smiled at her.

They ate and after a few more pancakes, Dean sat down and ate too. They talked about the party, and the dumb things some people had done.

After a little while, it was just Dean and Cas in the kitchen sitting at the counter alone.

“What are you doing today?” Dean asked him.

“I have to talk to my brother Michael. He’s mad I didn’t pledge to Lambda Chi. I should actually probably go do that.” Cas got up from his seat.

Dean looked around to see if anybody was near and asked quietly. “Text me?”

“Of course.” 

Dean stood up and kissed him on the lips. It was going to be a short kiss before Cas grabbed Dean by the face and brought him back to his mouth. He kissed him hard and when he left him Dean was a little stunned. Cas smiled at him and left. He was at the door when he heard Dean yell, “Bye!” 

Cas laughed as he opened the door and left.

~~~~~~~~

He went back to his dorm and collapsed on his bed with his arm lying over his eyes. He smiled at the ceiling and reveled in the warm feeling that had taken hold of him since yesterday. His phone beeped and he looked to see a call from Michael. It was close to noon. 

“Hello Michael.” Cas said. 

“Hey Castiel. You sound different. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m actually really good,” there was a pause before Cas asked, “You know Zach of Lambda Chi?” 

“Yeah, Zachariah Alder, he’s president now, I heard. What about him.”

“He’s ruining Lambda Chi. I’m sure they were a great fraternity before, and I probably would’ve pledged to them, if it weren’t for Zach. He’s violent and hates me.”

“Castiel, you can’t just fling accusations like that out of nowhere.”

Cas sighed, “Michael, you know I don’t do that.”

“No… no you don’t. You’re the only one in this family I can trust not to.”

“He hurt Gabriel; beat him up. He has some hatred towards our family. Also my roommate Adam Milligan, he overdosed on some drugs, and I’m sure Zach had something to do with it. Adam’s alive now but he could’ve killed him.”

“That’s a serious offense, Castiel. I wouldn’t share that with anybody until you know.” 

Cas decided not to tell him he had done the opposite of that. “Michael, my roommate, what happened to him is my fault. Zach was trying to use him to get to me, and now Adam is in trouble. He doesn’t have money for the hospital or insurance. I was hoping you could help me out. I’d go to dad, but I haven’t heard from him in so long.”

Michael hummed, “Send me the specifics and I’ll see. It can’t be too much for what happened to him. If this is the only way I can help you from a thousand miles away, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Oh my…” Cas heard Michael sigh across the line. “What have you gotten yourself into little brother?”

Cas smiled slightly.

“So this other frat, you like it?” Michael asks.

“Yeah,” Cas told him. 

“I remember Kappa Tau from when I was there, but my god it was long ago,” he paused in nostalgia. “I’m sorry Castiel, but I’ve got to go. A client’s on the other line.”

“It’s okay.”

“Castiel? Be careful, okay? You can call me anytime. I might not be able to talk right away, but you can leave a message.”

“Thanks Michael. Goodbye,” Cas hung up.

~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang ku pow! I'm having fun writing and got a lot done so I'm going to post another one!

It was five p.m. when he got a text from Dean.

**Dean: Hey Cas i know we just saw each other but we figured out where benny was.**

**Dean: Jail.**

**Cas: What?**

**Dean: He left the party and got in a fight with zach and two other guys. Campus security caught him. Victor picked him up today. He’s at the house now.**

**Cas: I’ll be right there.**

When Cas arrived he found everyone was in the living room to his right except the people he was looking for, so he continued through the house. He found Dean and Benny in the kitchen. The air was tense like they had been arguing. They both looked up from where they were leaning against counters when Cas came in. Dean smiled nervously and came over to him. Over Dean’s shoulder Cas locked eyes with Benny’s confused ones. Dean leant in and whispered in his ear.

“So Benny decided to beat up Zach because he wanted to protect you and now this crush has gone really far so that’s good.” Dean whispered sarcastically.

“I’ll handle it.” Cas whispered back.

“You sure?”

Cas nodded and walked over to Benny. “Benny, can we talk?” Cas asked and nodded toward the backyard. Benny nodded and followed Cas past Dean as they walked into the backyard. The sun was nearly setting as they sat down on two white chairs.

“Before you say anything, I was protecting you Cas! He hurt you,” Benny blurted out.

“No, it’s okay Benny, but it’s my fight. I don’t want you getting arrested for me.”

“But I…” Benny started but trailed off.

“I know, so I feel I should tell you. I’m with Dean.”

Benny looked up at him with wide eyes and high eyebrows. “Dean?” He asked incredulously.

“No one else knows. We’re not telling until after initiation. Can I trust you not to tell anybody?”

Benny looked down at his hands and nodded. “It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything. It’s like… look at you. If you and Dean ever wanna have me join you guys…” Benny chuckled when Cas blushed and looked away. Benny stood up, “Don’t worry; I won’t get arrested for you again. It sucked. Also they suspended me from Greek activities for a month and that’s even worse.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Benny smiled and turned, walking back inside. Cas sat there and Dean came out to plop down right in Benny’s unoccupied seat. Dean sighed.

“Cas, you are like a thunderstorm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good. I like it. We haven’t had this much stuff happening all at once before,” Dean smiled as he handed him a beer. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Cas thought for a second, “Very anxious about what could happen; happy about us; relieved about my brother and I after today; angry at Zach all the time. I’m feeling many things right now.”

“I bet. What happened with your brother?” Dean asked as he took a swig his beer.

“He accepted me choosing Kappa Tau, which I thought he’d never do. He’s agreeing to pay for Adam’s medical bill. He must be in a good mood today.”

“Maybe he just understands that you need to do your own thing now that you’re in college.”

“I’d have a hard time believing that,” Cas said.

They stayed quiet, watching the sun split into oranges and pinks as they drank their beer. The anger and anxiety had calmed down in that moment and Cas could breathe without feeling bricks on his back.

Cas stood up a while later and looked down to Dean. Dean stood up too and Cas got in his space. Dean pushed him back, “Whoa, windows.” Dean nodded his head to the house behind him. Cas stepped back and let Dean leave but before he could get into the house, Cas smacked him on his ass. Dean stood with his mouth hanging wide open as Cas walked past him with a smug smile.

“You fucker,” Dean laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Adam returned Tuesday. Cas was reading on his bed and jumped when the door handle turned. Adam looked a lot better with some colour in his face. He looked up at Cas and said, “Hey Castiel.”

“Adam, you look a lot better.” Cas said grinning. Adam smiled at him and went to sit down on his bed. “How’d you get here?”

“I took a cab.”

“You could’ve called me. Dean owns a car.”

“No it’s fine,” Adam waved him off. “I had to tell Zach I was leaving the frat. He didn’t even think it was necessary for me to come and tell him. He had already written me out of the frat. This whole thing sucked,” Adam sighed and fell down on the bed.

“I bet the doctors told you to rest, but do you want to come and hang out at the Kappa Tau house tonight?”

Adam looked over at Cas. He nodded, “Yeah that’d be cool.”

They were silent for little while. Castiel had gone back to reading and thought Adam was asleep until he heard him ask, “Did you beat up Zach, again?”

Cas was confused for a minute but then remembered and laughed a little and said, “Oh, no that was Benny. He’s my friend.”

“You guys are really doing a number on him. I bet the first bruises were barely fading when he gave him the second one in the jaw,” Adam said amused.

Adam fell asleep and Cas went back to his book.

~~~~~~

When Adam and Cas arrived at the Kappa Tau house later that day, the house was filled with noise. Cheers and a loud T.V. were coming from the living room and everybody was so busy watching the screen that no one noticed they’d entered. Everyone appeared to be in the den that Cas could tell. The walked into the room and could see they were watching football.

“Heya Cas!” Garth walked over to the pair with a smile. Cas smiled back.

“Hello Garth. This is Adam.”

“Oh! Adam. Hi, are you feeling better?”

“A lot better, thanks. You guys watching the game?”

“Yeah, it just started. Come on over.”

They followed Garth to the crowd. Dean was in the center, sitting on the edge of the couch, very focused on the T.V. Victor was standing behind him, leaning on the couch. He looked back at Cas and smiled.

“Hey, who’s this?” He looked at Adam questionably.

“Adam.”

Victor squint his eyes and his mouth frowned slightly but all he said was, “Oh, Hi,” and turned back to the game. Adam dropped his hand mid-wave and his shoulders dropped a little at Victor’s reaction. A few minutes later, a commercial came on, and Dean got up. He turned around and looked for somebody.

“Garth! Refreshments!” He looked to Garth’s right, “Cas! There you are!”

Garth looked at Dean somewhat contemptibly.

“Oh, Cas. You too. Refreshments,” Dean smiled.

Cas smirked and walked with Garth to the kitchen. Adam stood awkwardly in the back of the crowd.

In the semi-quiet of the kitchen, Garth said, “I don’t think Dean likes me.”

“I think you’re supposed to treat the pledges like they’re inferiors, unless I’m confused.”

Garth shook his head and continued talking as they filled up cups.

“No, I know that. That ain’t what I mean. He seems to like you more.”

Cas’ eyes widened but he kept filling drinks.

“I don’t think so.”

Garth looked at him confused, “You’re just gonna lie? He doesn’t treat the other pledges half as nice as you. Look, I’m not complainin’, I’m just sayin’.”

“It sounds like a complaint,” Cas countered.

Garth rolled his eyes and hefted up the drink tray.

“Come on, help me then, fellow pledge.”

Cas picked up his tray and followed him.

Adam had started talking with Peter and Cas smiled. They handed out drinks and Dean, who’d made an empty spot on the couch next to him, yelled to Cas to sit down next to him. When he did, he caught Garth looking at him with an ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the night, after Dean’s team won and they had gotten properly drunk, Dean pulled Cas into a closet and started kissing down Cas’ throat. Cas put his hands up and laughed while trying to push him away.

“Dean, stop…” he chuckled, “Dean.”

Dean pulled back and looked up at him with a big smile, “What?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Dean grabbed his left hand and kissed the back, “About…”

“Garth.”

Dean’s face scrunched up, “Ugh, why Garth, and why now?”

Cas smiled, “He noticed you weren’t treating the other pledges as nice as me.”

“Well, of course I treat him worse than you. I don’t like him. I like you.”

“I like you, too. But it looks bad if I get special treatment.”

“It’s not like they know anything.”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes seriously.

“Alright,” Dean leaned forward and whispered into Cas’ ear, “I’ll treat you like you’ve done something really naughty.”

Cas blushed and burst out laughing. Dean looked confused like that wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, but smiled anyway. When Cas stopped laughing he looked up at Dean with bright eyes under the single dim light bulb hanging above them. “I have to go.”

“What? You don’t like secretly kissing in closets? I thought it was kind of romantic…”

Cas grabbed his hands and held them. “It was,” Cas smirked, “But I have to finish reading this essay for class.”

Dean pouted his lips, “Fine… you know you’re making me clingy? I used to hate clingy.” Dean moved forward and kissed him. Dean could feel the smile on Cas’ lips and mirrored him so he could no longer kiss anymore and just rested his forehead against Cas’. They just stared with no words for each other under the 30 watt bulb in the tiny space. Dean made the first move for the doorknob and Cas turned around. They left the closet- not seeing Adam watching from the other end of the hallway. Adam ducked back into the living room unseen by Cas and Dean, but utterly confused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked back to their dorm, Cas was thankful it was a short walk. Adam kept looking at Cas but Cas had to yet to notice. He hadn’t even looked up at Adam until Adam spoke.

“What’s going on with you and Dean?

Cas felt all the air go out of his lungs and he stopped walking. Adam turned around and stopped, too.

“I saw you and him walk out of the closet all smiley and red-faced. I don’t care that you’re gay, but isn’t that not fair to the whole initiation thing?

Cas looked up into his eyes half relieved about the first part, half anxious about the second part. He didn’t say anything, just focused on evening his breathing.

“Well?” Adam asked.

“Were together… I think. About the fairness of the pledging part; that’s what I was talking to him about.”

Adam thought for a second, “Okay. Can you tell me about this Benny guy?”

“What? He’s a brother, why?”

“Peter told me he beat up Zach, for you, for me. Apparently I pissed off Victor for this. Thought I was just ‘making trouble’ or something. I don’t know. I thought it was you and Benny, not you and Dean.”

Cas sighed and started walking. Adam followed.

“He liked me. He wanted to do something for me; something nice, I guess.”

Adam laughed, “You’re in a fucking mess man.”

“It appears so.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry I accidentally skipped a chapter before so I edited this one to the correct chapter! I'm very sorry!

It’s late on Thursday night, and Cas and Adam are sleeping. They passed out a couple hours before. 

The door bursts open and two men rush to Castiel, who is now sitting up confused. They put a bag over his head and the bigger one grabs him and throws him over his shoulder. They rush past the man standing in the doorway. Adam is wide awake but can’t identify anyone as they are all wearing masks. He can only see the silhouette of the man in the doorway. Cas is gone and Adam’s heart rate is faster than the thought it could be when the man in the door goes to pull off his mask.

He’s confused.

“Dean?”  
Dean’s grinning like a big idiot and he puts a finger to lips, “Shhh.” He steps back and shuts the door leaving Adam alone in the dark.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters to himself and collapses back into bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas squirmed and struggled in the masked man’s arms, but he was too strong. He felt like a rock with arms. 

“He’s feisty,” the man jokes. It makes Cas even angrier: the nonchalant way he carries him.

“Who are you? Let me go!” Cas growls, but it is muffled by the bag. They’re walking down stairs; the dorm stairs if Cas is correct.

“Calm down, Cas.”

‘Wait, that voice. I know that voice,’ Cas thought.

“Benny?”

The man laughs and he can feel his chest vibrate under him.

“Just keep quiet until we get to the house.”

“Won’t you get caught by campus security? You are carrying a hooded man over your shoulder. You aren’t exactly inconspicuous.”

A man he didn’t know was there answered; thought it was hard to him with the distance and the hood.

“That’s why we got brothers distracting them.”

“Who it that?”

“Victor.”

Cas was quiet for a while as he was toted across campus.

“I thought you were suspended from doing fraternal activities?”

Benny laughed, “And I thought you were supposed to be 21 to drink.”

Cas stopped talking and soon they were in the house.

“Alright! That’s the last one,” Benny said as he put Cas down on the ground.

“Where’s Dean?” Someone asks.

“Here!” Cas can hear Dean yell and tell he’s out of breath. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, some students caught me but they were high as fuck and were easy to manage. Let’s get his show on the road!”

Castiel’s eyes burned and squinted from the sudden light as the hood vanished from his head. He looked around and saw the ten other pledges as confused as he. He looked up and saw Dean smirking down at him. His breath was caught at the sight of him, beautiful Dean, with that look on his face. Cas stared, his mouth hanging open in amazement.

“Dean?” Chuck asks from beside him.

Dean snaps out of the staring contest and laughs awkwardly.

“Alright guys! We all know what tomorrow night is?” Dean waits a minute, trying to add suspense, but every pledge looks tired and out of focus. “The big game! The soccer game among frats! And while we’re not the most athletic of frats- and Sigma Nu will probably will win- I thought of a perfect opportunity to fuck with Lambda Chi! Tonight, we’re gonna steal their mascot.”

All the pledges we’re silent and surprised.

“They won’t be knights in shining armour anymore!” Benny exclaimed.

“You’re allowed to back out of this, but you’ll be missing out,” Dean continued. “So who’ll join us?”

The pledges looked at one another. Cas raised his hand and everyone at his eagerness with big eyes. Dean smiled at him. The next hands were from Ed and Harry, these two inseparable pledges Cas had yet to talk to. Soon everyone’s hands were up, surprisingly even Kevin Tran’s. Cas had talked with him before and he seemed very serious about school that Cas questioned his motives for joining a fraternity.

“Alright! That’s great! Let’s get you all masks,” Dean said enthusiastically. 

Victor handed the pledges the black ski masks everyone else had, but he didn’t seem as happy as everyone else. Cas felt silly, kneeling on the floor in an old t-shirt and boxers. As though he knew what he was thinking, Dean threw him a pair of pants and they landed on his head. Cas blushed as he took them. Some guys were wearing pants; those who weren’t were thrown pants, too. Luckily no one was naked. The jeans were Cas’ and he must’ve gotten in his dorm.

“Let’s head out!” Dean shouted and off they went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking across campus, they went to the building that was holding all the sports and other equipment for tomorrow. The plan required they split into different groups. Some had responsibility for distracting people or making sure the coast was clear. The group that would take the mascot was made up of Benny, Cas, Dean, and Kevin. When Dean originally assigned him as a distracter, Kevin confessed that he wasn’t a good liar and Dean thought this was best. He wasn’t playing favourites with pledges now, was he? Though he did like Kevin, too.

They made it to the door but it was locked. Dean pushed Benny out of the way and started messing with the lock. Soon, it clicked and Dean turned around with smiling eyes through the black holes.

“You know how to pick a lock?” Kevin asked amazed. Dean nodded and motioned for them to get inside. Once everyone shuffled inside and the door was shut, they flipped on their flashlights and started looking around. There were basketballs and jerseys and all other kinds of sports equipment sitting around them. Cas walked past the hockey equipment and found a rack with every fraternity mascot on it- including their lion. Cas whistled low to get their attention. Three lights flew over to him and burned his eyes. They all smiled at the sight behind him.

“Now to find the knight,” Dean whispers.

They shuffled through the mascots until Kevin’s hand hit a hard surface. “I think I got it guys.” Kevin tried to pick it up but it was heavy and Kevin hadn’t the muscles. Benny laughed and grabbed it from him. 

“Alright guys, let’s get it back to the house,” Dean announces quietly.

“We’re taking it there?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“Yeah, where’d you think it would go?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere it couldn’t get caught in our hands.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Cas thought for a while but when he didn’t say anything Dean patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’ll be fine. Let’s go.” 

They all found the door, clicked off their flashlights and left. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible but the mascot kept clinking every step Benny made. He kept whispering ‘sorry’ if it made an exceptionally loud clink. 

They actually made it back to the house without getting detected and sighed in relief when they shut the door. Benny dropped the mascot to the ground with a grunt and threw his hand up to high five Kevin. Kevin hesitatingly put his hand up and made a whining noise when Benny smacked his hand hard and pulled him in for a hug. Kevin laughed as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. Dean and Cas smiled at them. 

“Come on, Benny. He can’t breathe,” Dean laughed. Benny pulled back and went to grab the mascot. “Take it to my room.”

Benny looked back at him and raised his eyebrows, “You sure?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, and get to bed after. We have to be rested for tomorrow.”

Benny hefted up the mascot and disappeared up the stairs. 

“You guy’s can go back to your dorms and get back to sleep. I’ll send everyone a message to tell them we’re done,” Dean told them and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. Kevin left through the door and Cas was following him when Dean pulled him back by the waist and shut the door. Kevin looked behind him at the closed door confused, but was too tired to care.

Dean smiled against Cas’ ear and ran his hands up Cas’ stomach under his shirt, making Cas shiver. “Come to my bed,” Dean whispered and kissed his ear.

“Dean, It’s like 1 am. I’m too tired.”

“Me too. Call me girly, but I just like having you in my bed. Post-orgasm or not.”

Cas groaned, “Okay.” He turned and went to the stairs.

“I’ll be right up. I just gotta text the others,” Dean told him.

Cas nodded and sleepily went up the stairs and went to the Dean’s room. The mascot was hung up on a hook on his wall where Benny left it. He stared at it until Dean came into the room. 

“You okay?” Dean asked to Cas’ back.

He took a second to answer and didn’t turn around when he did. “Yeah, I’m okay. I feel really okay.”

“Good, even?” Dean asked and Cas could hear a smile in his voice.

He turned around with a happy smile, “I’m great.” He looked over at Dean’s bed and added, “And exhausted.”

Dean laughed, then went to shut and lock his bedroom door. Cas had shucked his pants and climbed into his bed. Dean took off his pants and shirt and crawled under the covers. He looked over at Cas and saw he was already falling asleep. He smiled and watched him until he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but I accidentally skipped chapter 10 and put chapter 11 up twice (very embarrassed) So you should go back to the last chapter and read it. I'm sorry! Thank you for letting me know Destiel_4_ever:))

A rattling at the door awoke Dean later in the early morning. He opened his eyes and when the noise continued, he shot up in bed and looked over to the door. The sun wasn’t out yet and he could barely make out the knob wobbling in the dark of the room. Dean looked down to Cas whose eyes were opening slowly. He leaned down and whispered urgently, “Shhh, stay under the blankets and don’t make a noise.”

Cas was worried but followed his order and tucked under the blankets as Dean got out of bed. He went over to the door and didn’t get to touch the door knob before whoever was tampering with it opened it slightly and Dean took a step back.

“What the hell?” Dean asked when he saw Uriel’s face, one of Zach’s friends. Uriel pushed in the door sending Dean to the floor off his feet as three more Lambda Chi’s came in. Uriel looked around the room and then pointed at the mascot to his right on the other side of the room. He looked back at Dean and watched him as the three guys went for it. Dean went to stand up but Uriel pushed him back down with a serious look. 

‘At least he didn’t look like he was enjoying this like Zach probably would.’ Dean thought.

“Zach got you doing the dirty work, huh?”

Uriel just stares at him. Cas tried his hardest to be still and silent under the blankets even though he started to freak out.

“Come on, you could get caught doing this. He’s probably sleeping in his own bed, all cozy, and you’re here, dealing with me.”

The man just stood silent, like a rock.

Two of the three other men carried the mascot while the other tapped Uriel’s shoulder on his way out. Dean didn’t see the point in getting in a fight over the mascot and decided to stay put. The three men left the room and Uriel was following behind them when he stopped in the doorway.

“I came for what’s mine. And yeah, it’s the dirty work. I prefer it that way anyway.”

The door shut behind him and Dean sighed.

“They’re gone,” Dean told Castiel. Castiel threw the blanket and sat up. He looked to Dean sitting on the ground in his boxers and then to the left to see the missing mascot.

“Oh… shit,” Cas said.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, shit. It’s alright. It was kinda fun to steal but it probably wouldn’t have done much anyway.” He got up and sat down on the bed across from Cas. Cas looked at him with a sad smile.

“It was a good idea,” Cas consoled him. Dean looked to his side at the clock and saw it was almost 5 am. 

“We don’t have to be up until eight. You want to go back to sleep?”

“Mmmmm, sleep,” Cas sang with a smile and tired eyes. Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on his lips. It was short because Cas batted him away and collapsed back into his bed. “I like your bed. It’s so cozy,” Cas muttered as he nuzzled further into the covers. Dean smiled and fell down next to him. He looked down at Cas who’d probably already fallen asleep and then looked up at the ceiling. He wished he could fall asleep like Cas, but realized after what had just happened, he wouldn’t. 

He got up and walked over to his pile of books on his dresser and pulled Cat’s Cradle out. He carefully lay back down next to Cas and turned on the lamp next to him. It was a dim light that hopefully wouldn’t wake Cas up. Dean sighed as he read the first line of the book he’d read so many times he couldn’t count.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had been up a while and Dean had turned off the lamp a few chapters ago when his door swings open. ‘Shit’ Dean thinks, ‘I forgot to lock it after Uriel’

It was Victor, who was surprised to see Dean sitting up in bed. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake. Everyone’s up…” He trailed off when he saw Cas lying unconscious next to him. Dean winced when he noticed this.

“It’s not what you think.”

Victor looked at him with a look that reminded him of Sam’s bitch face.

“It’s what you think,” Dean said defeated.

“I know Dean. I’ve known. I’m not an idiot. I just didn’t realize how bad you guys are at hiding it.”

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and saw Cas was still asleep. ‘Heavy sleeper,’ Dean thought.

“You’re wanted downstairs. I suggest you tell the other brothers soon,” Victor told him and left. 

Dean exhaled and looked down at his unconscious secret lover. Technically, they hadn’t made love yet, but he felt it was the only name he could call him. He’d hoped soon he would be a true lover, and would’ve been happy if they could’ve last night. But Cas said he was tired and Dean wanted it to be perfect. He didn’t understand where this wanting came from. Every other time he had sex, it was just to get off and he didn’t really care about the other person much. He’d only had one other serious relationship, but that was high school. She was great, but he knew he didn’t love her. He realized he was bisexual at an early age and never felt bad about it. Even if he didn’t come out to his dad, that didn’t mean he wasn’t okay with being bi. He just didn’t feel the need to tell him. He could already guess what he’d say; especially if he told him now, while he’s in college. He’d say he was experimenting and that it wasn’t real. ‘He doesn’t need to know,’ Dean thought.

He closed his book and moved to shake Cas’ shoulder a little. When he didn’t stir, he shook harder. Cas woke with a start and looked up at Dean. He was lying on his stomach and he pushed up on his elbows and rubbed at his face.

“You slept trough Victor coming in here and seeing us together,” Dean told him.

“What?” Cas said louder than a man who just woke up should.

“Apparently he already knew.”

“What?” Cas repeated quieter. Dean smiled at him.

“It’s alright, I don’t care. The guys already know I’m bisexual. I just didn’t think they’d take to me with a pledge,” Dean told him and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. He caressed his cheekbone and looked into his blue eyes in the morning light coming in from the window. Dean just stared at him. He was so beautiful and he had him in his bed. Dean smiled and felt so happy. 

“You okay?” Cas asked him. Dean nodded.

“Today’s going to be a great day Cas. I can feel it.”

“That’s good.”

“Can’t you feel it too?”

Cas smiled and nodded to make Dean happy. He felt like the day was going to be heavy but was hopeful it would turn out alright.

“Everyone’s downstairs. I thought we could tell them now,” Dean said.

Cas grinned up at him.

They got dressed and ready for the day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone was milling around the house when they went downstairs. The pledges weren’t there. They were supposed to be here soon. Ash was the first to notice Dean. He was leaning on the wall by the stairs on his phone. He looked up with a smile and exclaimed, “Dean! And Cas! Come on down.”

Dean looked back at Cas awkwardly and continued down the stairs. The brothers were all looking at them now. Most looked bored but interested in what Dean had to say. Benny was smiling. When Dean was on the last step he stopped and turned to them with a tentative smile. 

“Good morning guys. You guys ready for today?” Dean asked somewhat enthusiastically. 

They grunted and some shouted, “Yeah!”

Dean looked down, “Good.”

“That was a great speech, boss,” Benny said with a laugh breaking some of the tension that had built up. 

Dean laughed and said, “Alright, before we start getting ready for the game, there’s something I gotta tell you guys.”

Everyone was silent as they waited for their president to speak. Dean looked back at Cas and Cas tried to reassure him with a smile. Dean remembered that Cas had never come out. He hadn’t ever been out with a man before and he felt selfish to be one scared to tell his brothers. Dean smiled at him, “I’m with Cas.” He looked back at his brothers. Their expressions remained the same except for Peter who looked really confused.

“We already knew, Dean,” Chuck told him.

“Knew what?” Peter asked, “What…?” 

“They’re together dumbass,” Benny told him with a smile.

“Oh! Like gay. I got it.”

Dean laughed, “So you guys are okay with it?”

“Yeah, whatever Dean. It’s alright,” Ash told them.

Dean looked over at Victor annoyed, “You could’ve told us practically everyone already knew!”

Victor smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay! Well let’s get prepped for the game then!” Dean said and walked onto the landing. “Oh, and bad news guys. We lost Lambda Chi’s mascot. It’s my fault, you can yell at me after the game. Now where the fuck are those pledges?”


	12. Chapter 12

Cas helped with refreshments. That's the nice way of putting it. He was the water boy. As his brothers so helpfully, kept reminding him. The game was about to start and he stood at the table filling cups with Ed and Harry. The sun was beating down on him. It was a beautiful day under the shade, but the heat was difficult to deal with. Ed and Harry were talking about some show Cas hadn't seen and he was getting bored. When he figured he had enough cups filled, he collapsed in the fold-up chair behind him. 

He looked around the field and saw the other team getting ready too. They were going against Lambda Chi first. 'Great' Cas thought. People were talking behind him in the stands and the loud hum of talking mixed with the hot sun made Cas drowsy. His head started to droop until his chin fell to his chest and his eyes closed. Only a minute after he had dozed off did he feel his phone vibrate in his side pocket. He jumped a little but not enough to stop Ed and Harry's very important conversation. He fished the phone out of his pants and looked at it. 

He smiled, small at first, but his grin grew wider as he reread the text a couple of times. 

Dean: Sleepiest person i know, i swear

Cas looked up where he should be with the other Kappa Tau's. He held his hand up covering his eyes from the sun and spotted Dean's big, goofy smile. He moved the hand on his forehead so it waved a little. Dean nodded his head toward him and was interrupted by someone wanting to talk to him. 

Cas yawned, looked down at his phone, and sighed. He was pretty content right now. There was still the pain-in-the-ass Zach, but there was Dean, and his new friends, his brothers. 'Fuck them, I'm happy right now' Cas thought with a smirk. 

~~~~

The game was not going great. Lambda Chi was beating them relentlessly and even though Dean told them to expect this, it was still crushing Cas' spirits. Ed and Harry knew as much about soccer as Cas, which was pretty much nil. They all actually got into it though and were really excited whenever it seemed like they could get a goal. Lambda Chi was really fast and strong though, so apparently no matter how much you mess with Zach, he'll still be ready to beat you the next day. The bruises were fading, Cas could tell, but they were still visible.

'Thank you, Benny' Cas thought.

Everyone who came up to the table to grab a drink seemed angry, even Dean, who just grabbed his cup quickly and sloshed some of the contents out the side. 

Cas was tensing up and towards the end of the game, it seemed there was no way they could win. Cas was refilling more cups when a girl with short, blonde to his right caught his eye. She was staring at him with a smirk near the edges of the bleachers behind him. She winked at him, nodded her head and turned the corner, disappearing behind the stands. 'Does she want me to follow her?' Cas wondered. 

He looked at Ed and Harry, then to the game, which was going as miserably as it was before he looked away, then decided.

"Hey guys, can you take over for a minute?" Cas asked them.

Harry nods and Ed says, "Sure. But hurry because the games about to end. At least I think so. I’m a bit confused at how this all works." 

"Really, Ed? It's simple. Otherwise sports idiots wouldn't be able to do this everyday," Harry told him. Cas nodded his head and turned to walk where the blonde had been. Harry continued arguing with Ed as Cas walked away.

He made it to the bleachers and when he turned the corner she wasn't there. He kept going until he turned another corner and was behind the bleachers. There stood the girl with the fringy haircut, red leather jacket, and a cigarette she was lighting in her mouth. She looked up and examined Cas as the cig lit, pulled a long drag from it, and exhaled slowly. 

"Hey, I heard you're Castiel?" She asks.

Cas narrows his eyes at the smoke wafting towards his direction. He stands a safe five feet away. He never got used to that smell. 

"Yeah..." Cas was suddenly unsure why he came back here in the first place. 'Did she want something?' Cas wondered. He didn't have to long, because the girl read his uneasiness and explained herself.

"Hi, my name's Meg," she smiled, and stepped forward with her hand out, waiting for Cas to reciprocate. Cas looked down and slowly shook her hand. Even all of Meg's smiles couldn't confuse the awkwardness of this encounter.

"Did you want something?" Cas asked, kind of confused.

Meg chuckled a little after another pull from her smoke. 

"Straight to business, I guess. Whatever. I'm Pi Theta Gamma, you know us?" Meg asked.

Cas nods, "Yes, you and Sigma Nu are well acquainted, I believe."

She snorted, "We mix together, party together, we do everything together. Brothers and sisters," she sang until she realized what she said and a frown came over her face. "Oh shit, that sounds incestuous."

Cas sighed, "Okay, but why is that of importance?" 

"Because I've been saying it for a long time without realizing it!"

"No, about you being with Sigma Nu."

"Oh, yeah. I knew your brother, Luke."

Cas frowned.

"Well you know what happened to him. So, I'm afraid I can't be of any further service," he said and turned to leave. 

Meg reached forward and grabbed his shoulder. 

"Wait, man. Hold up. I just want you to know, I'm sort of on your side. I know Luke wasn't close to his family, but I think this is something I need. A sort of closure, I guess."

Cas turned around and looked down at her questionably.

"On my side for what?"

His blue eyes analyzed her face as she smirked and in a puff of smoke billowing towards Cas' face, said, "I've got something to show you that will destroy Lambda Chi."

~~~~~~~~~~

The Kappa Tau's lost seven to one. They were upset, but loss or not, they still had a party on queue. Cas walked through the crowd of people, pushing to find Dean. The people were swarming to the Lambda Chi's and Cas was pushing for the opposite way. He could see Dean walking with the guys off the field. He pushed and soon the crowd had dissipated as he jogged over to Dean. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean stopped, turned around and gave him a sad smile. Everyone kept sulking off back home.

"So you saw our big failure? I couldn't see you after, thought you'd left embarrassed of us," Dean laughed. 

Cas frowned, "What? No. I-"

"No, I'm just kidding man. We are not awesome at soccer though, so I didn't really expect some big win. Just would've been nice."

Cas nodded and they fell silent.

"What's the problem? Are you okay?" Dean asked him, suddenly worried. 

Cas shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's just..." Cas began to wonder why he ran over here to talk to Dean. These were his problems, why would Dean care?

"Cas? You can tell me whatever you need to. It's alright," Dean reassured him. Dean himself was getting anxious under Cas' heavy hesitance to speak.

"I met a girl," Cas spoke fast. Dean felt his throat tighten. Dean's face dropped and he suddenly looked so sad, Cas didn't know what he said to make him this way. "Her name's Meg, she told me has a way to prove Zach's guilty with Adam's overdose. Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean's face lifted as Cas went on and when he finished he was smiling. 

"Yeah, that's great Cas. I thought when you said 'I met a girl', that you were well, breaking up with me," he sheepishly admitted.

Cas' eyes widened, "Oh, no. No. I'm with you Dean."

Dean looked at Cas with bright eyes. He had lost the game so little time ago, but he had already forgotten it when he heard those words leave Castiel's lips. 

"So!? What's up with this Meg girl? What evidence does she have?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She was very secretive and didn't want to meet in public. I met her behind the bleachers. She wouldn't tell me what it is either. She says she has to show me it. I don't know why I came to tell you though. It's my roommate and my issues to deal with."

"Hey, your problems are mine now, okay? Come talk to me before you do things with mysterious ladies behind bleachers. Especially if they have to do with taking down giant fucking assholes," Dean said, making Cas laugh. "Alright, so where does she want to meet? I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to share songs I think are very DeanCas for some chapters:)
> 
> This Moment - Melissa Etheridge
> 
> I... I am watching you breathe  
> I am pulled into you  
> As you smash into me  
> Oh I want to give you the stars  
> All that I can hold in my arms  
> Placing them where you lay  
> Tell the Angels they'll just have to wait
> 
> With my hand on your skin we can slowly begin, I am free  
> Now the heavens have less cause I've found the best and I won't let them take you away  
> Tell the angels they'll just have to wait...

"Really? This is the most secret place we could meet?" Dean scoffed.

"She said a Sigma Nu or Lambda Chi would never set foot in here, so I guess so," Cas told him as they entered the Mac lab where all the graphic design majors were. There were about ten people all spread out in the room, eyes glued on their monitors. He spotted the blonde head and red jacket in the middle of the room and motioned to Dean. They went to her and sat down on opposite sides of her. 

She looked to her right first, not surprised as she waiting for them. But when she recognized who it was to her right, her mouth dropped open. 

"Winchester," she said full of spite. 

Dean's eyes widened and he yelled, "Oh fuck!" Students around them shushed him. "Really Cas? This is the Meg you were talking about?"

"I don't understand the problem, Dean," Cas said.

"Oh, don't worry honey. We just got history together is all," Meg said.

"Oh, you guys are taking history? Which class?"

Meg laughed and Dean cringed. 

"No, Cas. We used to... ummm,"

"Oh, 'Cas'. What a cute nickname," Meg sang.

Cas was really confused. "Used to what?"

"It was only once darling. Honestly Dean, you're making it sound like it was multiple times," Meg said.

"We had a one night stand," Dean said regretfully. Cas stilled and looked down at his hands. Meg reached out and touched his hands. 

"Don't worry honey. We were both so drunk and it was so long ago."

"Why are you comforting me?" Cas asked.

"I could just tell you guys were all lovey-dovey," Meg laughed and mocked Dean saying 'Cas', colouring Dean's cheeks red. Meg shrugged. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

Dean looked to Cas with a look like 'We'll talk later' and Cas nodded. 

Meg clicked to open a program on her computer, pulled out a flash drive from her bag, and plugged it into the monitor.

"So a couple years ago they had problems at Sigma Nu. Some guy that didn't go here kept breaking in and causing trouble; so they set a security camera outside."

She clicked on a file and it showed a black-and-white recording of what Cas figured was the entryway to Sigma Nu's house. The date in the corner corresponded with the night they had the paint gun fight. The night Adam went to Sigma Nu. 

Five figures walked up the stairs and into the house. One of them Cas recognized as Adam. The time said it was 9:38 pm. Meg leaned forward and fast-forwarded the video twenty minutes later and leaned back. A second later another figure stalks up the stairs and Dean and Cas leaned forward as they recognized the man as Zach.

"Holy shit! You were right Cas," Dean exclaimed. Meg smiled big at both of them.

“This is amazing Meg. Thank you,” Cas told her.

“Yeah, well let’s not start sucking each other’s dicks just yet. I didn’t get this video from Sigma Nu, I stole it. So nobody will use this as evidence. Besides, Zach just being there doesn’t mean anything,” Meg says.

“Why did you have to steal it? I thought you were close to Sigma Nu,” Cas asks.

“I am, but not particularly close to its new president Crowley. We don’t really get along to put it mildly. I think he’s working with Zach. I don’t trust him.”

“Assuming Zach doesn’t know there’s a camera there, we at least have that advantage,” Dean says. They went silent as Dean and Cas thought. Meg logged off, pulled the flash drive out and put it in her bag. She pushed away from the desk and stood up.

“I used to love and respect Sigma Nu. With Crowley in charge, I just can’t anymore. Zach and he are ruining what your brother made. I hope you get them,” Meg told Cas and then swiftly left. Cas looked over to Dean. Dean looked embarrassed and like he was about to say something but Cas spoke first.

“It’s okay, you have a past. She seems nice.”

A lot of emotions flashed over Dean’s face in a quick second that ended in disbelief, “Nice? No, she’s not nice. Our… thingy… was more of a hatred thing where we hated each other so much and then got really drunk. Good thing you’re brother never heard what we did.”

Cas looked confused at that statement.

“Luke and Meg used to date,” Dean informed him.

Cas tried to hold it in but a huge grin erupted on his face. 

“You okay?”

Cas nodded, “He would’ve been so pissed at you Dean.”

Dean smiled and got up, “We should probably get out of here before they kick us out.” Cas nodded and followed him. As they left through the door Cas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and read the text from an unknown number. 

Forgot to give you the video. -Meg

Attached to the text was the video cut to just thirty seconds of both Adam and Zach entering. Cas shoved the phone back in his pocket while Dean watched. 

“I’m thinking we should talk to Crowley. I know him. I don’t trust him either, but maybe we should just talk to him first,” Dean suggests.

“He’ll still be busy with the game. They were going against Lambda Chi,” Cas told him.

“You wanna go see it?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“This is going to be interesting,” Dean says and they start heading toward the soccer game.

~~~~~~>>>~~~~~~~

The stands were a mess. Everyone was cheering and pushing and drinking. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pushed through the people so they could see the field. Dean saw the Lambda Chi’s noticeable blue wearing players jumping up and down and clapping each other on the backs. Sigma Nu’s purple was sulking on the other side of the field. Dean looked back at Cas who was looking over his shoulder with a squint. Dean let out a puff of breath and smirked at him. Cas looked to Dean's eyes and Dean leaned forward, kissing Cas on the tip of his nose. Cas' face reddened at the silly act and the fact they were surrounded by people.

"Well I guess that's sort of a good thing? Crowley will be pissed at them then." Dean said.

Cas shrugs his shoulders and asks, "Should we find Crowley?"

"He’ll probably be at his party, even though they lost. You up for another party?" Dean laughs.

"God no," Cas groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please give constructive criticism or kudos~
> 
> Oh and tonight I'm going to see Emily Kinney sing(Beth from TWD!!) and I'm going to write on the way there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with finishing high school and health changes so it's been weird and hard to focus on this. But hey, this is like my fav chapter so please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence and the Machine – Are You Hurting the One You Love?
> 
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> You say you've found Heaven but you can't find God.  
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> Bite your tongue till it tastes like blood.
> 
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> So many glasses on the tabletop.  
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> You'd like to stay in heaven but the rules are too tough.
> 
>  
> 
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> And if heaven knows then who will stop.  
> Are you hurting the one you love?  
> You said you got to heaven, but it wasn't enough.

A couple hours later the Sigma Nu frat house was packed with so many people they were squeezing out on the lawn. The music was vibrating the steps as Cas and Dean pushed into the building. A girl winked at Dean and he responded with a smile and said, "Hey Nikki!" Cas rolled his eyes and tugged Dean along. 

"Hey, there's no rush! Crowley's probably busy right now. Why don't we just enjoy the party?"

Cas looked through the crowd in the foyer while yelling back at Dean, "I have made it perfectly clear I'm not a party guy." 

"Yeah, I just don't get why. You don't seem very antisocial. Is it the alcohol?"

Cas turned around and appeared in thought. "I suppose so, only a little."

"Or is it you prefer one-on-one interactions?" Dean jested with a finger gesturing to each of their chests emphasizing his point.

Dean's smirk caused Cas' lips to curve in return. Dean leaned into his space and gave him a long kiss that only broke when they had to breathe. "Oh, I love that I can do that publicly now," Dean sighed into Cas' neck. Cas grinned and they begin to dance somewhat slow. The music pulsed and they barely left each other’s space to grind and move on each other’s bodies. Cas had his hands on Dean’s shoulders and Dean had his hands on Cas’ lower back, gliding up and down, reaching dangerously close to his ass. Cas gasped into Dean’s neck when he gripped his ass hard. Dean smirked and kissed behind his ear and down his neck. Cas looked up and caught a few eyes.

“Some people are staring,” Cas said into his ear.

“I don’t blame them, we’re fucking hot,” Dean laughed. Cas grinned.

~~~~~~~~

They had been there for a few hours before they decided to find Crowley. He was relaxed on a leather couch in another room. He held a glass of whiskey and it looked out of place in a room full of red plastic cups. He looked up when he saw Dean and Cas come over to them. There were a man and woman leaning on either side of him.

“Dean Winchester,” Crowley states with an Irish accent. He doesn’t need to speak too loud for the music was muffled from the other room. “And Castiel Novak, correct?”

Dean nodded and stopped in front of him. Cas stood off to his side. He’d let Dean handle this. 

“If you’re looking for a little fun, you can go downstairs. I think we’ll have just what you need. Though my men told me you already came here once, when I was away.”

“No, that’s fine. Yeah, our friend went missing a while ago. Somebody said he came here,” Dean told him with predatory eyes. They needed his help, but that doesn’t mean he had to trust the man.

“Oh? Did you happen to find him, your friend?”

“Yeah, turned out he was in the hospital, with an overdose,” Dean grunted out the last part, beginning to get annoyed with the man’s flippant way he carried himself. 

Crowley’s eyes like snakes, “That’s terrible.”

Castiel began to get frustrated. “His name was Adam Milligan. He was here when he overdosed, we already know that. In fact we know a lot more than you think. Should we talk somewhere more private?” The two people on either side looked at both Dean and Cas with sharp eyes ready to attack. 

Crowley looked at both of them and smiled, “Simmer down, no need for such tension.” He looked at both Cas and Dean for a moment with a calculating stare. “Okay, follow me.” He gets up and looks back at his two companions, “Stay.” They fall back down to the couch but continue to watch Dean and Cas.

Cas goes first after Crowley and Dean hurries to put his hand on Cas’ back and walk alongside him. They follow him to the stairs and they go up and down the long hallway where Crowley disappears into a room. He calls to them when they don’t immediately enter. It’s all dark cherry wood and there is a big desk in the middle with two chairs on the opposite side. It’s not a very big room, but enough for three. Cas looks at the bookshelves on either side while Dean watches Crowley pour himself more whiskey. Crowley tips the bottle back and forth, “Would you like any?” Dean just stares hard and shakes his head. Cas tells him no thank you. 

“So how much do you know?” Crowley collapses into the large chair behind his desk and swirls the contents around in his glass. He gestures to the two seats when they don’t sit down. Cas sits down to the left of Dean first and Dean follows.

“Adam Milligan came here Thursday night to drink with four of your brothers after a falling out with Zach of Lambda Chi, who came here right after him. Sometime in the night, he was drugged with GHB and had to be taken to the hospital,” Cas summarizes.

“Zachariah? President of Lambda Chi? What would he be doing here?” 

“You’re working with him. But now the sides aren’t so even anymore are they Crowley?” Dean taunted.

“Working with him? For what exactly would I be working with him for?”

“Power. Control. Lambda Chi’s the most powerful fraternity on campus. I bet you thought you could get the upper hand on him, huh? A bit harder than you thought?” 

Crowley sat and simmered in thought for a minute. He observed the brown liquid and he tilted the glass.

“Power and control are not my game Winchester. Perhaps that would’ve been Luke’s though, right Castiel?” Cas meets his gaze with contempt. Crowley stands up and Dean tenses. Crowley notices but pays no mind; he just turns around and looks out the dark window. The sun had gone down a while ago. Dean looked over Cas who didn’t meet his gaze, just stared straight at Crowley. He spoke up, “You should have seen the state of this place your brother left it in Castiel.” He turns around and looks into Cas’ eyes, “You think it’s bad now. I have made this place bearable to live in. With luck, I can be proud of the name Sigma Nu. You know they used to call this place Hell; I say I’m King of Hell.”

There was silence and Crowley broke the eye contact. Cas looked to Dean with a pensive face.

“Is he helping you though, really?” Castiel asks carefully. “I mean, what has he given you?”

“Money! Lot’s of it,” Crowley bit back.

“Okay, but what good is money if your entire house is broken apart by an entire drug investigation on Sigma Nu. He’s made it so you will go down, not him. Not Lambda Chi.”

Crowley thought for a second and threw back the drink. He swallowed and cleared his throat. The air was tense as they waited for him to speak.

“Why would there be a drug investigation? Nobody else knows but you two,” Crowley questioned, pointing to both of them. Cas wondered if he was thinking about getting rid of him and Dean right now.

“We have video from your security camera, and we didn’t pull it ourselves,” Dean says hoping he can figure it out himself.

Crowley smirked a little and nodded his head, “Of course Meg would do this. She has nothing better to do than fuck with me.” He put his hands on the head of the chair and leaned onto it. “So what are you offering me? If I help you, that is.”

Dean and Cas look at each other confused. Crowley smirked, waiting. 

“You can help us in bringing down the worst frat president Kansas U has seen since… well…” Dean couldn’t finish the sentence with Cas right next to him. He apologized to Castiel with his eyes.

“Wow, that is astounding. Really! What’s behind door number two Mr. Winchester?”

Dean thought really hard and his eyes flashed when he thought of it, “You can mix with Pi Theta Gamma! We mix with them often, I know you haven’t yet. And they are just… woah! Seriously.” Dean was trying really hard to sell and Cas was holding in a smirk.

“And if I don’t help you?”

Cas spoke up, “Then he’ll continue to tear you down, tear Kappa Tau down; tear everyone down that isn’t him. Have you seen how he’s ruining Lambda Chi? They’re losing pledges all the time. They have half of what they did last year. He’ll ruin the entire Greek system of KU.”

Dean had to smile a little at the pride he felt towards Castiel right now.

“Alright, I’ll help you. The little fucker was getting on my nerves anyway. He was supposed to throw the game today. Instead he gets my guys a bunch of drugs they can’t say no to the night before. I heard you tried to steal their mascot,” Crowley laughed and began to pour himself more whiskey.

Cas and Dean gave each other a short half smile at the accomplishment. 

“Now, are you two absolutely sure you don’t want some whiskey?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating change~~ You know what that means...

They left the party after they talked to Crowley. Even though they partnered up with Crowley, they still didn’t feel completely safe there. They were walking outside under the streetlights, shoulders occasionally bumping. There were a few people also walking in the opposite direction, most likely to Sigma Nu.

“You wanna stay at my place?” Dean asks hopefully. Cas looks at him playfully.

“I don’t know, your bed isn’t that comfortable. Maybe I should try out Benny’s.”

Dean’s eyes flashed with shock for a second even though he knew he was joking. “My bed is the most comfortable bed! I purchased it myself even though they already gave me one.”

Cas laughed, “You know he propositioned me, or us I guess.”

“Benny?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to umm… join us,” Cas blushed again.

Dean looked shocked but then he broke into a grin, “A threesome?!” A couple walking in front of them looked back with a funny face. “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be completely opposed.”

Cas looked at him incredulously.

Dean continued, “I mean, it could make things awkward between us, but if you wanted to…”

Cas shook his head, “I don’t think so. I think him and Kevin are getting close now. At least that’s what Kevin told me during the game today.” Dean raised his eyebrows but just nodded his head. “Besides, I would rather have you all to myself,” Cas adds, quieter so only he could hear it.

Cas looked over to Dean. He’s blushing! Cas had made Dean blush, it went away much too quickly, but Cas counted it as a victory either way. Dean saw Cas staring at him with his shit-eating grin and muttered, “Shut up.” Cas’ smile widened even more.

“Well, then let’s head to your place,” Cas spoke at normal volume.

“Awesome,” Dean said and put his hand in Cas’ hand, smiling at him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly there was no party at Kappa Tau. Dean probably should’ve known if there was going to be one, but lately Benny wouldn’t let him know ahead of time and just told everyone to come to the house. The brothers must be dispersed across campus at other house’s celebrations and losses. The house was eerily silent.

“I’m going to check around the house, see if there’s anyone else here okay?” Dean told him and walked down the hallway. 

Cas watched him for a moment, then walked up the stairs. Cas was beginning to get nervous, his muscles tensing and his gut twisting up. He put his shaking hand on the stair railing and continued his ascent until he heard Dean’s voice yelling in surprise. Cas stopped and walked back down a little, looking down the hallway to the source of the noise. He must’ve been in the backyard. He looked out the back door and saw Dean standing there with tense shoulders. Then Benny came into view, and then Kevin. Cas furrowed his eyebrows. Dean put his hands up and waved them and was saying something muffled by the shut doors. He turned around and opened the doors and shut them, walking briskly towards Cas. 

He looked up and met his eyes and Dean said, “You were completely right about Benny and Kevin.” Dean pushed past him and walked up the stairs fast. Cas laughed and followed him.

When they were in his room Dean asked if he wanted a drink. Cas shook his head and Dean noticed the nervous way he carried himself. He came closer making Cas’ heart beat faster. 

“You’re shaking. Are you okay?” Dean asked and put his hands on Cas’ arms. He slid his hands down to Cas’ and held them. 

“You make me very nervous Dean Winchester,” Cas said with a tone slightly higher than his usual rough speech. Dean’s touch slowed the shaking down and gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, releasing some of the tension there. Dean stared into his eyes with a small smile playing on his face. Cas stared back. 

“I’ve only known you for barely two weeks and I feel like I already knew you, before, you know?” Dean told him.

Cas nodded a little, “That was why I freaked out when I first saw you. It was so strange to me.”

“Oh, I thought you were just surprised by the awesome beer snorkeling I was doing,” Dean joked and Cas smiled. Dean leant forward and kissed him slowly. He was experimenting slightly, to see what Cas would respond to best. He was the one who started the kiss, but then Cas turned the tables and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned into it and encouraged Cas. Cas moved his hands up to Dean’s jaw and held him in place while Dean held tightly onto Cas’ shirt, gripping the fabric.

Dean pulled away with wide eyes, questioning. He was wondering the same thing Cas was. Where the hell did that come from?

“Nervous, huh?” Dean asked in a whisper, obviously doubting what Cas had confessed to him just moments before.

Cas’ eyes turned predatory and he slowly started moving Dean toward his bed. Dean backed away, half fear, half excitement in his eyes. His calves hit the bed and Cas pushed him down. Dean laughed nervously. Cas crawled on top of him and put his hands on either side of Dean’s head. He stared at him, observing him. Dean felt silly and open his mouth to say something, but Cas spoke before him.

“You are so beautiful.”

Dean didn’t say anything, just sat there with a confused face. He had never been called that before. He never felt beautiful. He knew he was attractive and that many people wanted him. But it never went past sex with them. Beautiful implied worth past getting off. His throat was tight. Cas saw his face was full of thought.

“You are, even if you don’t know it.”

Dean wanted to smile, believe him, but he just couldn’t.

“I’ll tell you everyday until you believe me.”

Now Cas seemed to be reading his mind and Dean laughed airily. Cas leaned down and kissed him so passionately Dean felt all the air leave his lungs. Cas pulled back and Dean sucked in air desperately. Dean’s hands went down to Cas’ pants, wanting to move fast, he was getting hard already.

Cas slapped his hand away and kissed him hard. Dean put his hands up in surrender. Cas put his hands to Dean’s shirt and tugged at it. Dean sat up and they threw it off together. Cas explored his chest and teased his nipples. Dean moaned and started kissing Cas’ neck. Cas moved down to Dean’s zipper and slowly undid it. He slipped his hand in and palmed Dean’s dick, drawing more sounds out of him, Cas moved his hand under the boxer and started moving his hand up and down.

“Cas, god,” was all he could manage. Dean was now fully erect and beginning to break into a sweat. Dean tried to pull of Cas shirt but Cas shot him a look. Dean was beginning to get annoyed. He threw his hands down and gripped Cas’ ass hard, knowing he liked that. It distracted him and while he was moaning into Dean’s ear and had stilled his relentless hand, Dean flipped them over, so he was on top. Cas looked upset but Dean was kissing down his neck and lifting his shirt up. They threw his t-shirt off and Cas broke into goose bumps. Dean grinded their hips together and Cas let in a sharp intake of air. He was getting dizzy with all the blood from his head going down to his groin. Dean undid his pants and shucked them off leaving just his boxers, which he quickly remedied. Dean stared at him reverently and Cas’ entire body flushed. Dean slowly slid his hands down his sides, to his hips, to his thighs, and massaged his inner thighs; his knuckles almost grazing where he needed it most.

Cas groaned and whimpered slightly. Dean smirked. Cas’ cock was lying on his belly, hardened and neglected. Dean suddenly put his hands around his cock and at a slow, torturous speed, began to coax him out. He kissed down Cas’ collarbone to his nipples, flicking his tongue out and biting slightly.

“Fuck, Dean.”

Dean stopped and looked up to Cas, with his red cheeks and open mouth, and smiled. 

“We’re getting to that. Where’s your patience?”

Cas frowned and began to try to shimmy off Dean’s pants. Dean laughed and helped him. He was uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He shook off one leg at a time, leaning one knee on either side of Cas. Cas pulled down his boxers as soon as his pants were off. Dean let him do this also, but as soon as they were off, he took control again. He leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle and a condom. He wrapped the condom around his dick. He flicked the bottle open and squirted some lube into his hand. He lathered it up his dick and grabbed Cas’ also, rubbing them both in the same hand. They moaned in unison. Dean leant down and caught Cas’ mouth in a fierce kiss as he rubbed his thumb on the tips of their dicks. He kept this pace until they were coated in lube and lifted his hand off to Cas’ displeasure.

Dean smiled and put his lubed finger up to Cas’ asshole. He slowly pushed it in and Cas felt heat spread throughout his entire body. Once Dean made it all the way in, he began to pump it in and out. Then he added another finger, and another, until he was a little loosened. Dean pulled all of them out and looked at Cas, whose arms were thrown to his sides helplessly, at the mercy of Dean.

“Are you ready?” Cas couldn’t nod his head fast enough.

Dean smirked and put the head of his dick against Cas’ hole. Cas whimpered a little at the contact. Dean was breathing heavily as he very slowly entered. It was slow burn, one that Cas loved. When Dean reached the hilt, he pulled back and pushed back in, a little further so that he was as close to Cas as possible. He was so tight and Dean could barely stand it. He experimented, trying to find the spot that would drive Cas’ mad. He began to pick up speed and when he leaned just so, Cas cried out and it went straight to Dean’s dick. 

Cas’ cock was leaking precome and he put his hand down to palm it. Dean grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed.

“You’re going to come from just my dick, you got that?” Dean growled.

Cas shut his eyes tight and nodded. He couldn’t focus at all, but he knew he didn’t want to make Dean angry. Dean started a rough pace and was pounding into Cas’ pink asshole. The room was filled with Dean’s grunting, Cas’ moaning and the smacking sound that only seemed to turn Cas on more.

Cas and Dean’s body were covered in sweat. Cas lifted his free hand up to Dean’s ass to lead him on. Dean smiled and leant down to kiss on his throat. Cas bared it for him, and didn’t complain when he bit too hard. He wanted the marks that would be there tomorrow. He slid his hand up to Dean’s back, holding on.

Cas was feeling close and could tell Dean was too. Dean pushed in even harder and faster that it was starting to dizzy Cas again. He slammed his eyes shut at the brutal pace.

“Keep your eyes open,” Dean demanded. Cas’ eyes flew open and he could barely focus on Dean’s face in front of him. Cas met his eyes and felt like he was about explode. “I want you to come for me.”

At the sound of his voice and the words they carried, Cas couldn’t hold any longer and come shot out of his cock in quick spurts almost making it to his collarbone. Dean moaned and his hips stilled, finding his own release. He caught Cas’ mouth and kissed him long, until the tremors were gone. Dean pulled out and collapsed next to Cas’ left. Cas was covered in come and sweat, but he was exhausted and couldn’t bring himself to care. A few minutes passed while they stared up at the ceiling together until Dean looked over to him.

“You need a towel?”

Cas looked over at him with a filthy grin, “Yeah, I think so.”

Dean stared at him for a moment and got up. He looked back down at him, staring, like he was trying to remember the image. Cas looked at him questionably. 

“I was trying to keep that picture in my head. I know you probably won’t let me take pictures, will you?” Dean asked as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. His ass was red where Cas had gripped it and his back had nail marks skidding down it. Well, at least he won’t be the only one with marks.

Dean came back with a wet hand towel and threw it to Cas, his dick clean of the condom and lube. Cas leant up on his elbows and wiped off the sticky mess. Dean watched him with bright eyes and when Cas was done, gave him it back. Dean threw it through the bathroom door and collapsed next to Cas. Cas pushed back and lifted the sheets so he could slide under them. Dean flicked off the tableside light and crawled under the sheets too. Too hot to wrap around each others bodies, Cas moved on his side, settled for a foot and put his ankle over Dean’s. He put his fingers loosely on his shoulder. Dean looked over at the curled up man next to him and closed his eyes, falling asleep quite quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of excuses for why this is late and some of them are good but I don't want to sound whiny.  
> But I can tell you I probably sat down with a notebook about 20 times intending to write but getting stuck. Anyways here's another chapter and thank you so much for reading!

Dean woke up to sifting sunlight and a warm arm draped on his stomach. Cas was dead asleep. Dean watched him for a while, noticing the way he breathed softly. Dean looked up to the ceiling and thought about the day ahead. He sighed. He knows he’ll have to get out of bed at some point, but he really didn’t want to. Not with Cas‘ naked, warm body right next to him, holding him.

He glanced to the dirty window that was getting brighter and more invasive on Dean’s happiness. He shifted slowly, lifting Cas’ arm slowly. He only moved two inches before it threw his hand away and the arm was wrapping around his torso, pulling him back into bed against Cas’ smooth chest.

“How dare you try to leave this bed Dean Winchester,” Castiel’s voice said roughly from sleep but playful.

Dean laughed and relaxed against him. Cas moved into a more comfortable position closer to him and groaned.

“Ow, my body hurts from last night.”

Dean chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

Cas leaned into Dean’s neck and kissed the base, “Don’t be. It feels good.”

They lay like that for a little while and Dean starts to believe Cas has fallen asleep when he asks, “Are you ready for today?”

“Me? Of course I am Cas. I don’t really want to hang out with Crowley and Meg all freaking day but I’ll deal.”

“Can we trust Crowley?”

“To help us? No, but we can trust him to service his own needs, and taking down Zach’s in his best interests.”

Dean turns over so he’s facing Cas and Cas can see a picture behind him on the nightstand. It’s of Dean, perhaps a couple years younger, with a preteen boy.

“Is that Sam?”

Dean is memorizing his face- the lines and creases, the bitten lips and downturned nose. Dean nods, looking into his blue eyes. They’re blue like the sky on a completely cloudless day. He nods, “You should meet him.”

“I’d love to.”

You know, sometimes I find it hard to believe you’re related to Gabriel.”

Cas smiles.

“How many siblings do you have? I mean, there’s Gabriel, Michael, and Anna if I heard right.”

“I have ten brothers and eight sisters.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“I am child 15 out of 18, not the youngest but not the middle. Everyone still treats me like a baby though.”

Dean reaches his hand out slowly and touches Castiel’s chest, just feeling him.

“Did you ever feel insignificant?”

The blue sky becomes clouded in Castiel’s eyes and he looks down at Dean’s chest.

“I felt like no one would care if I was gone. My parents, they wouldn’t need me because they had all my other siblings. I realized how childish that was when Luke died. Even though my parents disowned him, we’ve never been the same.”

Dean smoothed his hand on his neck, “I’m sorry you felt that way. It’s strange though. My family’s just my dad and Sam, but I felt that way sometimes too. But then Sammy would need for something and I’d feel selfish for even putting myself before him for a second.”

Cas met his eyes. “You’re a great brother. I know you won’t take this as a compliment, but you remind me of Gabe.”

Dean’s face scrunched up and Cas laughed softly.

Dean smiled, “Alright, I’m starving and we got a lot to do today, so we should probably get up.”

Cas groaned and shimmied under the blankets until he was just a mass of bed covers.

“Later,” he whined, voice muffled, and shuffled deeper into the blanket abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas pull into the packed parking lot at exactly 11:52 am. They had texted Crowley and Meg to meet them at Panera, specifically off campus. They got a booth for four in the back corner. Dean sat on the inside seat; Cas made him in case he got angry and couldn’t get out to start a fight. Dean and Cas were sipping coffee. Dean got decaf at Cas’ insistence. “You’ll get hyper,” he muttered to Dean while the worker stared at them.

“You know you’re very controlling,” Dean said as they waited for the other two to show.

Cas looked surprised, “I hardly believe I’m the controlling one, after last night anyway.”

“That’s different, that’s in bed,” Dean countered.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to control you. I was trying to control the situation.”

“Of course, honey,” Dean teased. Before Cas could say something, Meg collapsed into the seat opposite.

“So why did we have to meet again? Phones aren’t sufficient anymore?”

Dean sighed and started messing with the sugar packets.

“Were going to stop Zach, and we need your help. We’re not going to be children about it anymore. Your video made me realize that.”

“Okay, well that video’s all I have. I don’t know how else I can help you,” Meg said, glaring at Dean who refused to acknowledge her.

“We thought it would look better if we had multiple people with us,” Cas said.

“I’m not saying I’ll help you, but where are your other people?”

Just as those words came out of her mouth, Crowley suddenly appeared, looming over the booth. He looked at Dean with a smug face.

“What’s wrong buttercup? You look troubled.””

“What is he doing here?” Meg hissed at Cas.

“Delightful.” Crowley muttered, noticing Meg, “Scooch.”

She glared at him before moving so he could sit down.

“So what’s the plan?”

Dean cleared his throat, “We’re going to set up a meeting with someone from the school administration, we’re not sure exactly who we’re supposed talk to. We’ll text you the day the meeting is and we just need you two to be there at that time.”

“Alright,” Crowley said.

“Again, could’ve done it on the phone,” Meg said.

“We want you to keep it a secret,” Cas tells them.

“I don’t see why I’m helping him now. He destroyed Sigma Nu, what your brother made of it. I helped you with the video and now you’re taking his side?” Meg said angrily, barely holding her voice steady.

“I’m sorry Meg, but your video is useless without Crowley,” Cas told her, trying to calm her.

She sneered, “You know when I met you I liked you even though you were strange. I guess my judgment was fucking off.” She got up and Crowley, who had already sensed it, got up and let her out. She left the store in a big cloud of anger. Cas got up and followed her.

He walked after her in the parking lot where she was going to her car. He called her name but she didn’t stop until she was in front of her black jeep. 

“What Castiel?” Meg asked annoyed.

“I’m sorry that I’m doing this to you.”

“This was supposed to be closure for me Castiel!” Meg yelled. “You’re just giving Crowley more power over the future of Sigma Nu.”

Cas thought for a moment. “That shouldn’t be what gives you closure! Luke was much more than a frat that can barely stand up on its own feet.”

“No, you don’t get to decide what closure is for me!” Meg’s face was red and she looked like she could cry, but she would never let herself. They were silent for a moment staring at each other, until Meg moved to get in her car and turned the engine. “Goodbye Castiel,” she said through the car door window before driving off.

Castiel watched her go for a minute but decided he should probably hurry back in. He shouldn’t leave Dean and Crowley together alone for so long. Inside there seemed to be no scared customers, so that was good. Back at the booth everything was actually very relaxed. Dean’s shoulders were tense, but they had been since they arrived here earlier. Upon Castiel’s entrance, Crowley looked up relieved.

“Oh thank god. You may not be much of a talker, but this one just grunts to me,” Crowley tells him. Dean looks up at Cas with pleading eyes. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be off.” Crowley gets up and stands up next to Castiel. He puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder momentarily and Dean’s eyes get dark. “I’ll be awaiting your text,” he tells Cas uncomfortably close in his space. Then he’s gone and they’re left with tense air and lukewarm coffee.

Cas slides into the booth next to Dean and lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Dean loosens his shoulders and grabs Cas hand under the table.

“You alright?” 

“I almost made Meg cry,” Cas said quietly, almost whispering so Dean could just barely make it out over the loud café. 

“Seriously? That’s really hard to do,” Dean said surprised.

Cas opens one eye and peers over at Dean incredulously. 

“I mean…” Dean tries, “Why was she upset?”

“She’s upset about what’s happened to Sigma Nu. She wants to make it like what Luke would’ve wanted it to be. So she hates Crowley.”

“Oh… did you tell her we hate him too?”

“I told her to forget about Sigma Nu. That it wasn’t important,” Cas leaned forward and rested his head on his arms on the table.

“But it is to her.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay Cas. She’s always been angry and after what happened with Luke, she just got a proper excuse.”

“Dean, you can’t just say that. She’s grieving.”

“I’ve known her longer and he was your brother!”

“Yeah and she knew him in a way no one else did.” He said looked up at Dean with angry eyes that made Dean back off. He nodded and blinked at Cas, who broke the eye contact, looked down at Dean’s lips and then to the table again.

“So, do you think she’ll still help us out?”

“I won’t count on it,” Cas said who tried sipping his coffee but when it touched his lips, he put it back down. “I’m sorry I got angry.”

“It’s alright Cas. Did you want to know your brother better?” 

“I don’t know. My family has always made it clear that it would be a disaster. I wonder though, what he was really like.”

“Maybe Meg can tell you. I didn’t know him very well. Only saw him at parties sometimes, but we never talked.”

Cas looked back over to him with grateful eyes, “Thank you Dean.” He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Dean was smiling slightly when he pulled away.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Dean asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah I am getting sympathy for the devil whoops:)  
> Also, do you guys like this plot? Cause I realize as I read other fics, that this is quite plot heavy and isn't solely focused on the pairing like I know most probably want:///


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and not a bunch happens, but I wanted a break between this and the next part.  
> Also I broke 30k words. Take that old high school English teacher who was rude as hell!

Adam was in their room reading a textbook on his bed when Cas and Dean came in.

“Oh, hey Cas. Did you stay at Dean’s last night?”

“Yes” Cas said and walked to his chair and sat down. Dean sat down on Cas’ bed.

There was a momentary pause where Adam just looked back and forth between them with raised eyebrows. He broke with an awkward chuckle.

“What’s up guys?”

“We met with this girl Meg and Sigma Nu’s president Crowley today. Do you remember him?”

“Shit, I don’t know. It gets kind of fuzzy after I entered their house. You guys are being weird; just tell me what’s going on.”

“The girl Meg gave us a video of that night from the security camera that shows Zach going in after you by himself. We thought, what reason does he have to go into Sigma Nu, especially by himself,” Cas explained.

“So that means he drugged me? Castiel, come on.”

Dean interjected, “We talked to Crowley, Adam. He admitted to helping him get the drugs to you.”

Adam was stunned, “What the fuck, why would Zach do that.”

“He wants to hurt me, I think. Crowley said he didn’t have enough to kill you though,” Cas said.

“Well that’s comforting,” Adam muttered. “Then why didn’t he drug Dean? We’re not even close. No offense.”

“I think he believes we know each other before becoming roommates; that we were old friends. I’m sorry he did this to you.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault he’s an asshole.”

Dean smiled.

Adam thought for a moment, staring at the carpet.

“So we need your help. We’re meeting with somebody from the university and we need you there,” Dean tells him.

“To tell them I was drugged and never actually saw Zach, even in the house?”

“To tell your side of the story.”

“I don’t know. I don’t really wanna get involved. I just want it behind me.”

“Adam, if you don’t help us, he’ll get away with it,” Cas said.

“Yeah, and if I get kicked out of here, my mom will go mad,” Adam retorted.

“You won’t get expelled. You know he’s just going to hurt more people. I could be next, or Cas,” Dean pleads.

Adam sighs and puts his head in his hands. Dean and Castiel look at each other, unsure.

A muffled “Alright,” comes from Adam’s covered mouth and they smile. “But if I get expelled…” He said looking back up.

“You won’t. They won’t expel you for getting drugged,” Dean reassured him.

“Thank you so much Adam,” Cas said.

“Thank you for paying for my medical bills. Seriously. My mom pretended like it didn’t matter, but it helped her out so much.”

“You’re welcome, but it was my brother Michael who helped you.”

“Well, tell him thank you. And if he’s ever in town, I owe him a drink.”

Dean laughed and stood up, “We should get going, Cas. See if we can’t get a hold of Gabe.”

Cas looked to him and nodded.

“I’ll see you later, Adam.”

Adam nodded and waved bye. Cas was out the door when Dean turned around to Adam.

“Party tonight at KT, if you’re interested,” then Dean shut the door and grinned at Cas who had his phone in his ear. Cas furrowed his eyebrows but kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was already calling Gabe by the time Dean shut the door. It rang two times and then he picked up.

“Hey bro… Uh, what are you calling for that you couldn’t text?”

“Gabriel, I need some help.”

His brother sighed loudly on the other line. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and listened to the conversation with his head on his shoulder.

“Okay lil’ bro, I knew this would happen. I saw the way you looked at him. And to put it nicely, you have less experience than me. But-“

“What? Gabe, what’re you talking about?”

Still smug as ever, Gabe replied, “You wanna get into Dean Winchester’s pants right?” Dean tensed behind Cas. Gabe laughed, “I gotta tell you, he seemed pretty interested in you, too.”

Castiel sighed in exasperation, “No, Gabe. I mean, somewhat I did. And if I still had that problem, I definitely would not have come to you for help.”

There was silence until a hesitant laugh came through the phone.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Cas?”

Dean, who was listening by Cas’ ear said into the phone, “That would be correct, yeah.”

Cas put the phone slightly down when Gabe’s burst of laughter went loudly to their ears. Dean smiled at Cas who looked annoyingly at the phone. He brought it back up to hear Gabe excitedly telling Cas of his plans to tell everyone.

“No, Gabe, nobody cares.”

“Michael would, Anna, Mom.”

Castiel didn’t say anything.

“Did you tell anyone? Is it serious?”

“We’ve told the frat, and a lot of other people know. And yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, but I mean anyone in the family.”

Cas made a pained expression, “Nobody knows I like men.”

Dean let go of him and looked at him concerned, studying his face, but decidedly staying out of their personal conversation. He leaned against the hallway and began chewing on his bottom lip.

“Castiel, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“But it is Gabe! You know our family.”

“Mom won’t care, I know most of us won’t. If anyone gives you any shit, just tell them to fuck off.”

“You know exactly who would have a problem with it.”

“Then tell father to fuck off, too.”

Castiel laughed and let himself smile a little.

“So what did you need help with then?”

“Well we decided to tell the provost about Zach, what he’s doing. We need back up to convince her.

“I’m not even a student anymore, bro. Why would they listen to me?”

“You’re alumni, and we’ve got video of Zach hurting you. So will you do it?”

Gabriel sighed, “I don’t know bro, I’m really busy.”

“Gabriel, I know you’re still residing at the beach house.”

He laughed, “How…?”

“I follow you on Instagram.”

There was a second before Gabe said, “Okay, I’ll give my ‘testimony’ for you, but you’re cutting my vacay time down.”

“I appreciate your sacrifice Gabe. I’ll give you the info later.”

“Sure, sure. Give Dean the phone.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows but followed the instructions and handed the phone to Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to speak but decided against it. Then he stopped the call and gave the phone back to Cas.

“What did he say?”

“Uh, the usual big-bro ‘if you hurt him so help me’ speech. But he actually sounded threatening for the first time since I’ve known him. It surprised me.”

Cas thought over that as they walked down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Gabe, he's perfect for frat/party guy unlike some people 'cough cough' CAS
> 
> I'm starting college this week, so I might be pretty busy. I've started writing the next parts and I'm taking a writing class so that will definitely inspire me to write more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's smut time!  
> i did this kinda fast there might be some errors but I tried hard to check it

The two had a bit of time to kill before people would be over, expecting nothing less than a great time from Kappa Tau, so Cas had suggested studying.

“Yeah, Cas, nothin’ like studying before a mixer. Any other great ideas? Perhaps praying or jesus, I don’t know, listening to some Bach?”

“What?”

Dean shook his head, as if embarrassed by his lack of classical music knowledge, “I don’t know.”

They were in Dean’s dorm room and Cas was looking through his textbook in a chair facing the bed which Dean was currently sprawled on.

“It looks like you’ve only read a fourth of what you’re supposed to have done by Monday,” Cas informs him.

“And I’ll do it later. I don’t think studying is something I’d want to do when I have you in my room,” Dean explains while stretching out his arms, his shirt riding up in the process.

Cas glanced up with pink cheeks and stared at Dean with a bit of hunger. He looked over to Dean’s face, where his eyes were watching with a smirk. Cas looked back down quickly to the book.

“Nuh-uh. I saw that Castiel. Something else on your mind besides studying?”

Castiel licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. Dean laughed and looked completely enamored at the bashful side of Cas. The silence stretched, neither making a move. Apparently they were both stubborn as hell. Dean gave in.

“Come here.”

Castiel swallowed as he felt his whole body flush and his hand stilled on the back of his neck. He pushed the blunt nails into the skin on his neck.

“Now, Castiel,” Dean’s voice turned threatening.

Cas let out a shaky breath and stood, dropping the book on the floor. He made his way to the bed with weak knees, and looked down at Dean when he settled his knees on either side of his legs. He was surprised to see the desire so evident in his face.

“Dean?”

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him forward in a bruising kiss, making Castiel fall down, one hand holding him upright on the side of Dean’s head. He kissed back but let Dean lead. Dean slipped his tongue between Cas’ lips and explored his open mouth. Cas moaned and Dean wrapped a leg around Castiel’s hips, successfully making him lose his balance and fall flush against him. Dean raked his hand through Cas’ hair while Cas felt utterly over stimulated and couldn’t do anything about Dean’s persistent hands.

Cas ground his hips down against Dean’s as a way to get some control. Dean left Cas’ lips and groaned at the contact. Cas pushed back a little, leaning on an elbow, and looked down at Dean in disbelief.

“You still want to study?”

Cas huffed and collapsed against Dean’s chest.

“Do you know how hard it was to see you this whole day and not be touching you every minute?” Dean said and moved their intertwined legs to a more comfortable position. 

Cas looked up at Dean’s face and leaned down to kiss his neck. Cas grazed his hand down his shirt, then back up under the shirt. He ran his hand over his lightly haired chest and Dean sighed happily.

“So, no studying?”

“No, no studying.”

Dean raked his hand up Cas’ arm, feeling the light muscle toned underneath. Cas wanted to test something. He paused his kisses to the skin under Dean’s ear and let his teeth slightly close around the flesh, enough to alert Dean. Dean gripped Castiel’s bicep and gasped in. 

That’s good to know, Cas thought.

He dragged the flat of his tongue up and bit down harder against his pulse, enough to bruise the skin. Castiels’ left hand trailed up and brushed against Dean’s nipple. Dean hissed and grabbed his hand, flipping them over so Cas was on his back and Dean hovered over him. He pinned his arms above his head and stared down with bright, lively eyes and a grin. Cas had his own smirk on his face, challenging him.

“I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your damn face, Cas,” Dean rasped.

Dean let go of his hands and slid down so he could reach his stomach. Dean pushed the shirt up hastily and began kissing as much skin he could as the muscle fluttered under his lips. He brought a nipple between his lips and imitated Cas’ earlier move. He left open mouthed kisses down his stomach and to the edge of his jeans, leaving Cas gripping the bundled sheets under his hands over head. 

He unbuttons Cas’ jeans, wrist purposely grazing the bulge just to see the boy squirm. Dean unzips slowly and peels off the pants carefully. Castiel could get whiplash from the switch in demeanor he kept exhibiting. 

“Dean,” Cas said to the air helplessly.

Dean held his hips down with his left hand and situated himself comfortably between Cas’ thighs. He breathed heavily against his clothed erection eliciting a cry from Castiel. He felt Cas left leg lift up and lean against him, closing him in, with the impossible thought he might leave. Dean lowered himself and mouthed the boxers where some precome had seeped through. Cas covered his mouth with one hand, when a much louder cry threatened to escape. 

Dean massaged his thighs and began to tug at the side of his boxers. Cas dropped his legs and let Dean drag them off his hips and away from the bed. Cas whimpered at the feel of his cock being exposed to the colder air and Dean came back into his heat, wrapping his right arm over the left plane of his body. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Castiel’s dick and Cas’ right hand flew to Dean’s hand and gripped hard. 

Dean began pumping up and down dryly before he tipped his head down to lick a trail up his member. He closed his mouth around the tip, tasting Cas fully and humming, making Cas buck his hips up and cry hard into his mouth. He stopped for a second to look up at Castiel’s face. When Cas realized he’d stopped, he looks down at Dean with pleading eyes.

“Why are you covering your mouth angel?”

Cas moved his hand off, “I don’t want to have everyone hear us. Do you know how embarrassing- aghhhhhhh.“

Cas was cut off when Dean wrapped his lips around his cock in a quick move, surprising him and forcing a loud groan from his mouth uncovered. Cas blushed hard and it went all the way to his neck while Dean grinned from between his legs. 

Dean sunk back down on Cas’ cock, taking as much as he could, before pulling back and flattening his tongue against the reddened head. The sounds Cas was making made Dean twitch in his pants and encouraged him only to make those sounds never stopped. He continued this pace until Cas found purchase in between the hairs on Dean’s head. Dean went down even further this time with his nose burying in his pubic hair. The head was bumping against the back of his throat and it was so hard to breathe but Cas was writhing and shaking underneath him and he needed to make him come undone. 

He could hear a choked off “Dean, I’m gonna-“ before the grip on his short hair tightened and broken off cry sounded in the room. He gripped Cas waist, holding him in place while he released into Dean’s mouth. He held still until he was done and let the softening cock out of his mouth. He had the bitter taste of come in his mouth when he crawled up to kiss the blissful face of his lover. Cas made a little protesting noise when he tasted himself, but let Dean share the flavour on his tongue. Dean leant back and looked happily down at him, content to watch him. 

Cas opened his eyes and they softened at the look he got from Dean before he reached to grab the belt loops on Dean’s jeans and pull him so he was on his back. Cas was determined to give Dean the same pleasure he had just received so Dean just sat back and let him work. 

Cas undid his jeans and slipped his hands past his boxers, not even willing to waste time on removing clothes. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick and began pumping the already pulsing member.

“Jesus Cas,” Dean groaned louder than Cas would ever dare. Cas kept his hand on task while leaning over Dean and quieting him with his own mouth. He rolled Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and Dean nipped at Cas’ own when his thumb ran over his slit. It doesn’t take too much long to make Dean fall over the edge into pleasure with Cas’ relentless hand and the image of his face when he had his cock in his mouth. 

When it all came crashing down and he could feel his blood sing, he couldn’t actively participate in the kiss anymore, so Cas pulled away and began kissing down his neck. Dean felt himself release into Castiel’s hand and was left shaking when he was let go. Castiel brought his hand up, covered in Dean’s semen, before he presented a finger to Dean’s eyes. He looked up with a question in his eyes.

“Let’s see how you like tasting yourself,” Cas explains.

Dean accepts the challenge and grabs his wrist, bringing the finger to his lips, and licking the finger clean. He takes it further and licks Cas’ entire hand clean, leaving Cas wide eyed and too turned on considering he had just came moments ago. Dean smirked.

“You think that’s the first time I’ve tasted myself?”

Okay, yeah.   
Definitely turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Please kudos or comment!


End file.
